The Legend of Spyro: The Rising of the Fallen
by FlarePheonix1093
Summary: Book 2! After Spyro and his friends made it back home, they find it attacked by Malefor new froces! New friends and foes are seen, new love are shown and new keepers of the peace are made! WARNING! May have adult contet! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_I don't plan on naming the chapters this time for it kind of ruins it giving you readers a taste of that might happen, sorry lol._

Claws met steel, metal to sword, fire to earth. The once great city of Warfang was reduced to a battle field as the moles and dragons of the city fought to keep their home safe from the forces of the one and only Malefor from his new forces of robotic Apes. A lone purple dragon with two horns pushing backwards glistened as he rammed hard into one of these newly formed Apes, his yellow underbelly and purple scales were dirty from the heat of battle. His muscles flexed as he fought to keep himself standing so he would not get himself killed. Red wings pushed him backwards as the Ape slammed his metal arm on the ground causing it to break and shatter. A black dragoness stood by his back, a deeper red underbelly with white horns going down her back and the back of her head. Her tail swishing back and froth showing that she was ready for any sort of new attack as her glowing light green eyes flashed.

"It doesn't matter what we do!" she cried looking back to him. "They just keep pushing back and somehow fixing themselves and come right back in he fight!" the purple dragon nodded to her. She was right, when he ripped an arm off of one, he backed away as two more took its place, snapped it back on; and ran toward him again.

"There has to be a weak point on them somewhere!" he called to her. "We just have to keep trying and not give up!" she only grunted her answered as four of the Apes surrounded them, when they looked to attack, on hollowed in pain as a blue sparking sword tore though it's chest, sparks flying as the others moved away from their comrade as it fell to the ground in a heap. In another flash something resembling of a smaller Ape with almost no fur, only tan skin and deep green eyes and black hair ran toward the body and pulled the sword out and slid beside the two dragons with a smirk. He wore a blue sweater with long black sleeves and black pants. His shoes on his feet were also black as a necklace dangle from his neck.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked in a deep voice. The dragoness only snorted but let out a tiny laugh.

"Nothing much Brandon," she answered. "Just getting our ass handed to us!" The half human half dragon also known as a Draman smirked as he held his blade toward one of the three that were left as they growled toward them.

"So what's the plan Cynder and Spyro?" he asked as he sifted his body to the side glaring at the Ape before him, made by his human grandfather in hopes of bringing his 'mother' back to stay human.

"We don't know how to kill them first off," answered Spyro. "Any idea?"

"Yeah one," answered Brandon pointing at one of the Apes chest. "Go for their power core, which will stop them dead in their tracks!" the two dragons nodded as the Apes jumped as Brandon smiled. "Let's do this!" and with that cry the three who were destined to stop Malefor for good jumped into battle once again.

High in the air two dragons blew fire over the moles as their scream of pain were heard, one of such dragons were known as Malefor, or the Dark Master as many called him. He was also a purple dragon, one who could control the forces of all four elements and also some which were forgotten to the world. His scales were dull and dirty, horns twisted to match his mind as well as his tail and wings. Yellow cat like eyes priced into the cloud of black that he and the dragon beside him caused; his son. The Black dragon held the same eyes, but no horns, but long yellow hair that went to his tail, his body was almost as large as Malefor, black nail claws were seen as he gripped a small mole before dropping it like a stone, a smile crept on his face.

"Good Greydor," parsed the purple dragon. "Now, you know what we must do now!" Greydor nodded as they both took higher into the air and flew toward the dragon temple in the center of the city.

A large dragon looking much like Cynder but with more size and muscle slashed though three of the Apes cutting them in half. But their upper bodies would move, wires connoting to their lower bodies as they started to form into one once again. He cursed to himself as he tried any attack he could. He tried fire, but he couldn't always use his fire attacks to them for it tried him out. One Ape jumped and was close to ringing his neck when a blot of lighting shot from out of nowhere shooting it in the chest; it didn't move. A female Draman stood with her right hand pointed out which crackled with lighting. Long blond hair which was cut toward her shoulders, it use to be to her hip, but was cut when she was in battle. Deep blue eyes glared as she huffed and groan stumbling a bit as she started to fall to the side. The dragon ran over at once to grab her as more Apes started to move in for the kill.

"Damn it…" he hissed as he took to the air with the Draman in his arms, flying toward the Temple at high speed in order to keep the one in his arms safe.

A all white dragoness and human with a green dragoness started to help anyone who couldn't fight leave though the underground system that was used when Malefor almost destroyed their world. The human like Brandon held green eyes but somewhat short brown hair, his glasses kept pushing down his nose as he held a spear he found while trying to push back a Ape.

"Everyone inside hurry!" he cried pointing to the doors. "This isn't good," he muttered looking at the ice dragoness. "If this keeps up those newly formed Apes will be here to kill them off!" she nodded in agreement as the green dragoness thought she wore a green helm on her head that had a jaw line missing for her to speak and breath easier.

"Nathan, Snow," she answered. "You two keep getting them in, I'll deal with anyone that comes pass here alright?" she was about to turn and leave when Nathan grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold on!" he cried. "You can't think of fighting a group on your own do you?" she only huffed as the helm grew covering her body like water over her body as Nathan backed away a bit surprise.

"Don't worry," she answered with a smile. "I got this." And with that she flew off toward the gate where there was only one way to get to the door, as she waited.

A large light green dragon, dark purple like spikes going down his back to the tip of his tail which held a mean looking club to crush anyone in his path. Under his chin was the same dark purple horn that looked more like a goatee. His wings a light red while two tan horns curved back from his head; green eyes locked on the door before him as tow other dragons stood beside him. The one on his left scales shone a bright yellow with a bit a light yellow looking like blots of lightening on his body. His underbelly looked like a mixture of light blue and white and just like the last dragon, his curved horns and chin horn matched his underbelly. Wings were as yellow as his body with a few holes, no doubt from the heat of battle. And the last one looked almost all blue, but his body looked more like ice or crystal. They all stood inside the temple, families that didn't make it to the gates in time stood hiding as the Guardians vowed to keep them safe, the door to the temple flew open and clattered to the ground as Malefor and Greydor walked in slowly, stopping when they saw the three dragons before them; both smiled.

"Well, well," answered Malefor after a while in his hollow like voice. "It has been a while, haven't I my old friends?"

"You are no friend to us Dark Master!" roared the green dragon slamming his tail down. "Now leave this place before you force my paw!" Malefor only laughed as Greydor stood beside him smiling a bit.

"Terrador, still the same war loving as always?" he shook his head and smiled. "And how is your mate, or did she die at the raid of the Year of the dragon?" Terrador eyes silted as a growl rumbled in his throat as the yellow dragon held his shoulder back.

"Terrador don't!" he cried. "He is only doing that to anger you, don't let him win like that!" the dragon growled again as the blue dragon spoke.

"Volteer is right my friend," he glared toward Malefor. Cyril own hatred for what he did burned and would have loved to see him and the dragon beside him die, but angry would not win the battle at hand. At last Greydor spoke with a smile.

"Hey Volteer?" the yellow dragon turned to him. "I heard you had a human mate one time, did you know that she had a child; your child?" at once Volteer body locked. His grip on Terrador tightened as he too growled. "Maybe after this I'll go find her and have my way with her?" that did it, a roar was heard followed by another as the two Guardians flew toward Malefor and Greydor as they collided. Snarls and growls were heard as the four tried to gain the upper hand as Cyril watched with wide eyes; he wanted to help but knew that he needed to get the others out. Turning to them he led them outside by pushing a wall and looking back only once did he follow after them to make sure they were to be safe.

_The first chapter of the next book! WHOO sorry its not what you would think, but this was mostly to remind everyone of what everyone looked like and that, next chapter will have more fighting blah blah._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Update someone asked if when I said new characters that would be coming in, some of them will be my own; maybe I'll allow some Oc if people want to be in the story but it can't be humans sorry._

A lone two legged being stood on the tallest tower of Warfang, looking down at the battle at hand. Just moments ago he heard the sound of roars coming from the Temple where the Guardians stayed, but he did not care for what was happening there, all he cared about was what was going on out in the city. The face of the being was hidden from the hood that covered both his forehead and chin, sky blue eyes darting around as he heard the cries of moles and robotic Apes die or lose a limb. Around the eyes a deep pale skin tone was seen. The form of this being looked strong and were shown when the wind pushed onto his cloaked body. When the wind blew again, his choices of weaponry were seen around his hip and back. Two pistols were strapped to its hips, one on each side, when ever the fist clutched, they seemed to glow a deep black of darkness. And on his back was a very large blade looking like a two handle one, but with the power the being held, it could wield the blade with just one hand, thanks to years of training. The handle looked like it could twist as if something was hiding within the blade itself. A small grunt was heard from the hood wearing sword wielder as it jump and grabbed the sword on the side of the tower, slowing down until it reached the ground. Once landed it made its way toward the temple, but the cry of a normal Ape was heard as it ran toward the large swordsman. Taking the blade it slashed the neck of the Ape as the head rolled on the ground, body limp and falling behind. Again it walked; flicking the blade and dragging it behind as sparks were seen trailing behind.

Cyril led the young children and mothers toward the gate to where Nathan and Snow waited pushing the last member of their group inside, seeing the ice guardian come with his own.

"Master Cyril!" cried Snow going to him as Nathan shooed the others inside. "What are you doing here, I mean besides leading these people inside?" Cyril looked back toward the Temple and shook his head.

"There no time to explain," he answered. "Volteer and Terrador are dealing with Malefor and Greydor," Snow eyes widen when he told her this. "We must get everyone down and then out, I can't believe I'm about to say this; but we must leave Warfang!"

"But where will everyone go!" Nathan moved beside Snow as the last of the group was pushed inside as many dragons that were already inside led them down the tunnels. "This is their home!" Cyril looked away and nodded.

"That I understand," he answered. "But these new creatures Malefor have gained are just too powerful for us to handle unprepared, we will take these people to the Cheetah village to tend to the ones that need tending, word has already reach them so they will be waiting for us. Anyone they can't take will be taken to another village past to forest." Snow looked down as if she was punched in the gut; they had failed to keep Warfang safe. Nathan cursed and looked away as Cyril looked back at the temple once more. "Snow I want you to listen to me well." The dragoness looked up to her teacher as he bent down. "If I do not make it, you will be held as the new Guardian, Volteer must know of his daughter and Terrador still needs to help Saira become a better earth Bender!" Snow eyes grew wide; she knew why he was saying this.

"Cyril!"

"Go!" he roared spreading his wings. "Protect these lives and don't come after me, the both of you understand!" both looked up at him and gave only a small nod as he flew off, leaving the two to look at each other in worry before moving inside the tunnels themselves to clam the sacred folks.

Saira had long before joined the fight with Cynder, Spyro, and Brandon. Now knowing how to kill the newly beast it was easy once all brought all their power into one move to stop them. Brandon brought his newly blade though the chest of one as Saira tackled it sending it bowling into a group of others, just when they seemed close to over throwing them, they started to back away and run off as Brandon slammed the blade to the ground kneeing in front of it panting. He long ago lost his helm so he fought with nothing but his blade and clothes on his back, leaving him now with deep gashes and wounds around his sides and chest. His body shudder as he became weak in the knees but Spyro and Saira held him up.

"We got to get you to the Temple," Cynder told her friend. "We don't know if their just running now and coming back later, but you're in no shape to stand, let alone fight!" Brandon groaned and was about to say something to her, when Steele landed with Zelda sitting on his back. Her head was banged up pretty baldly, a small burse now being seen as she jumped off.

"You four alright?" she asked as she made her way toward them. "We came as soon as we could; we saw the robot apes attacking you and then run off!" Spyro nodded to her.

"We're fine," he told her. "But Brandon isn't doing to well, he's wounded pretty baldly and losing a lot of blood."

"Get him on my back." Steele spoke moving up. "I'm not sure if the Temple has been over taken yet or not, but I'll get Brandon there and get him some red crystals. You four get to the underground gate and get out of here." Saira eyes widen as she made her way to Steele.

"If you think I'm going to let you take him alone you got…"

"Saira go," everyone looked down at Brandon as he slowly stood but fell on his knee. "It's too risky with too many dragons flying toward the temple; the enemy might think there something in there and maybe try to invade it. If it just me and Steele, they may think we're just running scared." He laughed slightly and groaned. "I'll be fine alright?" he held her cheek in his hand and smiled. "I care for your safety more then my own; now go!" Saira slowly backed up but nodded as she turned and flew off. Spyro allowed Zelda to get on his back, he was no bigger then her while on fours but was able to carry her as he and Cynder took off as well.

Volteer slammed into Greydor as the black dragon skidded back and growled opening his mouth and spitting black flames at the older dragon. The yellow dragon slammed his paws to the ground as a wall of lighting covered around him, the flames wrapping around his wall until they disappeared. Once the wall was down, Greydor brought his tail around Volteer throat and threw him hard on the ground. The yellow dragon cried out as blood shot from his jaws as he opened to charge another attack, but Greydor shot his tail though his chest causing him to roar in pain. Terrador saw his fellow Guardian in pain but could do nothing as Malefor attacked with power he knew he couldn't win with. Dodging his attacks trying not to be hit, but he slipped causing Malefor to smile as he brought his paw back, glowing with blackness as he punched the green dragon in the face causing him to fly back and skid on the ground not moving.

"Terrador!" cried Volteer as he cried again from pain as Greydor pushed more of his tail into his chest.

"You should be more worried about yourself old one," the black dragon hissed. "You will die here and now, and then I will take your power like I took Brandon's and then Terrador will feel the same fate as you!" he laughed as the dragon below him struggle to be let go. "Then, the true Dark Master will be reborn and you all will know true fear!" Volteer would've asked what he was talking about, but he felt his eyes drop slowly as the blood seeping from his wound started to take their toll on him. Coldness and numbness started to cruse though his body. Greydor smiled and brought a Crystal much like the one used on Brandon and brought it closer until it was broken by an ice spear. Volteer opened his eyes to see Cyril by the doorway his wings brought out as he growled and rammed Greydor away from Volteer. Malefor saw this and kicked Terrador away and roared as he attacked Cyril as well.

Steele and Brandon both heard the cries of battle, inside the Temple Brandon wounds were healed as he flexed and popped his joints.

"That does not sound good," answered the young Draman as Steele nodded. As the two ran toward where the sounds were heard from, they saw Cyril dodging and freezing both Malefor and Greydor keeping them away from Volteer and Terrador, the green dragon started to wake as he groaned in pain.

"Brandon, Steele!" cried the ice dragon. "Get Volteer out of here, Terrador, you must help him; go now!"

"What about you?" cried Brandon back as he took his blade up to fight.

"I'll be fine, just go now!" Terrador and Steele were already helping Volteer onto their shoulders as they started to limp away. Brandon stayed in his spot and started to run toward the three as strong winds were heard around the Temple. Everyone stopped as the walls were thrown apart as Brandon held his arms to his face blocking the dust that started to hit his eyes. Malefor now saw his chance and brought his paws down as rock spikes shot up cutting though Cyril as he screamed, blood gouging out of his mouth.

"Cyril!" screamed Brandon as he tried to run forward the old ice dragon, but the wind started to pick up pushing him and the other two backwards as he grunted and roared, his body shaking as if he was going to change into his dragon self, but it wouldn't come to him as he was flung into the air as well as Volteer, Terrador and Steele. He saw that Greydor placed the Crystal on Cyril as the dragon took his last breath; his power was taken as his eyes closed his body turning into ice until it shattered sending many pieces around the temple like rain caught in the sunlight. "Cyril!" Brandon screamed again, but his eyes blackened when a large portion of rock slammed into his face causing him to spiral out of control toward the forest with the other three dragons. All four slammed into the ground, each but Brandon crying in pain as they rolled and skidded on the ground until at last they stopped, laying still.

Brandon could feel what felt like wind wrapping around his body as he felt something touch his face as he groan and started to open his eyes. Looking around he saw that he was floating, or hovering in the same place where he had first met with Greydor that felt like years to him as he looked around.

"Greydor!" he screamed. "You bastard if that's you I swear I will kill you!"

"It is not the one you think of young Draman." Brandon span around to see what looked to be a dragon, but this dragon was different then any he had ever seen before. Like he was in his dragon form, it held no horns, but long yellow hair that went down toward it tail. It stood tall like his father Ignitus. But unlike his father, there were no scales at all, but what looked to be fur or feathers. The wings were as white as snow and indeed looked like feathers as Brandon a questionable look to the "dragon".

"Who are you?" demanded the Draman as the feather dragon laughed; her blue eyes looking into his green eyes.

"My name," she started. "Is Angle, I am the Elder of the air tribe." Brandon head titled to the side, he never heard of the Air Tribe before. "I will explain more when you and your friends come to me about what I am and who I is, but first, you must understand why I caused that whirlwind to throw you away."

"That was you?" screamed Brandon as Angle moved back. "Because of that stunt Cyril is dead; DEAD!" his body shook with rage as Angle spoke.

"It was his time to go Brandon," she answered. "And he will never truly leave this world, and you know this." Brandon muttered and looked away as she sighed. "Brandon, you must listen to what I am about to tell you alright? Ask Terrador and Volteer about the Air breather and who they were, they will tell you information about us, do not tell them you spoke to me, I'm already breaking the rules even as we speak!" she sighed. "I am truly sorry for your friend, but he made his choice into coming to save the other two." Brandon looked away as Angle face grew dark. "Brandon, an old fiend is coming, Malefor and Greydor are trying to get the power of Terrador and Volteer now, and they need the power of the main four elements to revive him."

"Revive who?" asked Brandon as Angle leaned closer.

"The true Dark Master…Jabberwock."

_Yes I know, Jabberwock is the name from Legendz don't get on me with that please, I just think it's a good villain name don't you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Many were scared and wondering what was going to happen to them now, the Cheetah village invited the wounded with open arms as they tended to them. Any dragon that could still fight or fly, watched over the area around the clock to make sure that they would not be taken surprised by their new foe. Volteer, Terrador, Steele with Brandon lying on his back made it later that night. At once they went to the yellow dragon to tend to his wounds, he tried to ask where his daughter was, but the healers told him that he was in no sort of way to see her now and had to at least rest for a bit and allow them to work over him so that he would not lose too much blood; he agreed. Saira ran toward Brandon and tried to wake him, but he was in a deep slumber, not able to wake or even move, Terrador spoke that he had been like that since they were sent flying from the Temple, and that's when he spoke of what happened.

That night, tears fell as they morn the lost of those who gave their lives to keep them safe, it was also the night Snow was given Cyril place as Guardian, she spoke saying that she wouldn't be anything like Cyril for no one could, but she would do her best to do as he did. Brandon helm was found by a mole family who gave it to Saira who was watching over Brandon. The village was silence save for the small cry of worried children and mourning families and friends. Zelda met with her father later that night, the two spoke for a bit, and for the first time since coming to the dragon realm; Zelda smiled. Steele watched from the gate of the village with hard eyes toward where the Temple was, he likes most of the people and dragons that lived there were upset that they couldn't keep their home from their foe, it was the first time that the city had ever been taken like this. The Cheetah healers did their best to heal Brandon wounds, when he looked good as new, he still did not wake. This worried Saira, but they thought maybe it was not his wounds on his body that caused him to sleep, but something mentally. Little did anyone know that he was alright, just speaking to a friend in his mind about the foe he would have to fight with the help of the others sooner, or later.

Angle sighs and looked away from Brandon, her fur and feathers ruffled as she closed her blue eyes.

"It was said," she started. "That Jabberwock was the first and true Dark Master of this world, that somehow he was able to gain the body of those whose minds were black enough to allow him to gain their bodies. He held many forms, even one of a child so he could train and become stronger!"

"But what does this mean?" asked Brandon looking up at her. "Does he plan on taking over Malefor body so that he can control all the elements?" Angle shook her head.

"No," she answered. "You see, Malefor is the only one given the knowledge of bringing him back, and he does not need the four elements to come back, but a blood sacrifice!" Brandon eyes narrowed.

"Is this why they wanted Greydor?" he asked. "To kill him to bring this bastard back?"

"No," answered Angle. "Greydor will be the one to give his body FOR Jabberwock!" It did make sense in a way for Brandon, they would maybe just kill someone they found, give the four powers to Greydor, then Jabberwock took him over and with two somewhat purples dragons using black magic and a armour of robots they could destroy the world.

"Then we'll stop them!" Brandon cried slamming his fist in his open palm. "We will kill Malefor and Greydor so that Jabberwock can't be brought back!" Angle only smiled and shook her head.

"That is easier said then done young Draman," she told him. "Don't you remember when you couldn't change into your dragon form?" Brandon thought back and nodded his head. "The purple dragon within you has become too weak to hold that form, your true from is awakening within even as we speak. But, it will take a great deal of training and time before you can transform into it." Brandon shook his head in both anger and dislike, now he couldn't transform into a dragon so that would slow down any chance of an attack force if he was going to get into or get away from. And now he was out matched to mostly any dragon because his dragon form wouldn't change and it was making him grunt his teeth's.

"Wait a second!" he realized something; she told him that she was the Elder of the Air Tribe, but he never heard of them at all. Angle sighs and turned away from him as she spoke again.

"It happened around the time Malefor became the 'Dark Master', you see, there were more then four Elders, in fact there were seven. Fire, Earth, Lighten Ice, Air, Water, and Shadow. Most of the Shadow dragons went with Malefor and we deemed them unworthy to be remembering as one of our allies, some chose to stay and fight, but those dragons were soon killed. The only Shadow dragon I know left would be Cynder and Steele. The Water Tribe chose to leave us to our doom, calming they knew someone like Malefor would have done this and tried to warn us; and they left." Angle turned to Brandon again. "My father was the Elder by this time and chose to stay and fight, but after my mother was killed in the heat of battle and so many others, he chose to leave, and we also left the circle of the Guardians. The rules of such banishment were that we were to never leave our elements. The Water dragon's lies somewhere in the deep seas, while we in the highest skies. But," she gave a small smirk. "Some rules are meant to be broken." Brandon smirked back as Angle looked up. "Brandon, heed my words for I have seen what will lie ahead. You and your friends must find the Water dragon's and make them help you, then find us as well. You will find new allies from places you would not see, and meet one more of your kind."

"Another Draman?" question Brandon as Angle nodded her head.

"Yes, and it seems this Draman is related to one of your friends." Brandon thought for a moment. He thought that it could've been Steele or maybe Zelda, seeing how they were the only other Draman he knew of, Nathan did have his weird power to wear golden Armour plan out a escape or battle plan, but this was more of a skill then a power.

_Who is this Draman related to then?_ Wonder Brandon as the air around him began to quiver and shake, showing that Angle was leavening.

"We will meet again Brandon," called Angle as she began to disappear. "Remember your mission, bring the elements back, bring peace back to this world for all; or we stall truly face the age of darkness!" Brandon watched as she disappeared before closing his eyes and smiled.

"Oh I will," he answered. "I am my father son, and as he and my mother fought to save both of the worlds of humans and dragons, so will I. as long as I have my friends and the ones I love; I will fight!"

Saira was still hovering over Brandon sleeping body, she haven't eaten or even left his side as she watched over him. One of her paws held his hand as she lowered her head; a small sniffle was heard as her paw was squeezed. She looked up in surprised to see Brandon with his green eyes open looking up at her giving a sly grin.

"Hey Saira," he told her. "Miss me?" Saira screamed and tackled him on the bed he was on as the two rolled out from the force she caused, she clung to him like a cat on a lighting storm as she held him tightly, her head buried in his chest as she sobbed.

"Brandon!" she cried though her tears. "I…we…we thought you were…"

"Gone?" he finished with a smiled holding her back and rubbing her. "Saira you should know by now, I'm not that easy to get rid of, so sorry if you want to find another mate I guess you're gonna have to kill me yourself!" Saira laughed at his joke and nuzzled his neck until kissing him on the lips. He returned to kiss holding her close as she then hiccup in the embrace from all the crying she was doing as Brandon chuckled. "What did I miss?" Asked Brandon once Saira let him go, her face darkened as she started to explain about how some of the survivors weren't doing so well, saying that they were going to fight the Apes themselves when Terrador, Volteer, Flame and Snow who just became Guardians said that it would be a bad idea.

"There's this one Mole, Tank is his name, he's going around scaring everyone saying that the New Apes will slit out throats and steal our children. He even has a few with him believing him!" Brandon huffed as he stood up, finding his sword as he clipped it around his back as Saira watched him. "What are you doing?" she asked as he looked to her.

"To see a mole."

"They will find us soon my brothers and sisters!" a mole wearing light clothing , knees and arm brace with a bow in his paws cried looking at the moles and a few dragons before him. "These Guardians have done nothing but save a few of us and run! They think this will win a war? Blah I say!" some cheered while other muttered. "I swear to you I will fight these beasts and kill them, I will make them remember my name!" Brandon was among the crowd with Saira; he listened for a bit but started to move toward the mole, who only reached as high as his waist. "Hey what are you doing here?" cried Tank glaring at Brandon. "Come to shut me up like the others? Go ahead and try!"

"I am not here to do such a thing," answered Brandon is a clam voice. "Why do you want to go off and fight these beings with only a handful of men?"

"Because no one else will!" he screamed. Brandon sighs and shook his head.

"Everyone please listen," everyone looked toward him. "Some of you may know me, others may not. I am of two races, dragon and human, also known as the Draman. Tank here thinks that he can fight off these beings with just a few of his followers, but these new Apes are not to be taken lightly." No one spoke a word. "It is true yes we lost a great number of lives at Warfang, but they did it so that you," he waved an arm out to them. "You, friends, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers; can live." He looked toward Tank. "Do you want to follow a fool to the heat of battle and die from what those who fought to keep alive?" some looked to him and answered with no, that they wanted to live. "I understand war is an ugly thing, but it takes more then power," he started to pace. "It takes will, brains, and teamwork. Of we blinding go into battle, we will surly fall to the dirt which will be our beds!" he pulled his blue sword to the sky as it caught the light looking like a blue ball of fire. "But hear me now! I Brandon James Casey, swear to each and everyone of you, that I will use this blade to cut down our foes; and to bring peace to this realm!" everyone that was listening cheered as Tank grumbled and walked off and grabbed a bow and pointed it right at Brandon as everyone went silence. Brandon saw this and also saw his paw shaking as he moved closer.

"Stop or I will shoot you!" Brandon moved closer and knelt to they were eye to eye.

"Tank, let me tell you one rule…" he grabbed the bow and arrow and pointed it right at Tank. "If you point a weapon at someone, be prepared to use it."

"Apes coming from the southern area, twenty, no fifty of them!" Brandon looked up and ran to the gate as he saw them as well, the Guardians and Steele with Zelda and Nathan close behind saw this as well as they watched.

"Crap…" answered Nathan. "We can't fight them so close to the camp!" Snow glared toward them until she saw something.

"Their…unarmed." The Apes stopped close to fifty paces away and stood there, Brandon raised a brow and turned to his friends.

"I think…"he started looking back at them. "They want to parlay."

"Parlay?" asked Sprax as he with Cynder and Spyro flew up. "What's that?"

"It means they want to talk." Answered Brandon "But should we…or not?" no one moved watching at the field.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Someone asked me to bring in a human to the story I didn't response to last chapter because I was thinking about it, but what the hell, one more human couldn't hurt I guess._

"Anyone got a plan?" the Apes still held their ground, as if waiting for them to make the first move, the Guardians, Dramans, and human looked around each other as they thought.

"If they really do want to talk," answered Nathan. "Maybe it would be a good idea to speak to them, I mean, they are unarmed…but they could still crush us with those arms which worry me even more!" Terrador nodded his large head.

"Yes this is true; the Apes are not to be taken lightly. I say we bring two of us down to see what they want, if they wish to talk then those two will talk to them."

"I'll go," answered Brandon. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go as well," answered Spyro stepping up. Brandon nodded as he gripped his blade tighter a bit, and moved forward. He held a cloth on his back.

A grey Ape, looking very old and wearing what seemed to be light leather made its way up to the two halfway. It stopped when it saw the looks of everyone behind them, as Spyro and Brandon stopped as well.

"It's a bad choice coming here with no weapons Ape," Brandon told the furry beast. "Did your master order you to get the job done?" the Ape only looked down with a ping of fear in his face.

"You are Brandon…are you?" the Draman raised a brow at how the Ape knew his name. "And you, Spyro right?" the dragon nodded.

"Yes," answered the purple dragon. "But why does it matter?"

"We have come here…" answers the Ape. "To ask for your help!" Brandon crossed his arms while Spyro gave a puzzle look, the very things they were fighting, changed as they were; were asking for help.

"Why should we help your kind?" demanded Brandon harshly. "All you did was kill and slaughter us, even at Warfang just days ago!" the Draman glared and held his blade hilt getting ready to pull it out as he heard a small whimper from behind the Ape and tilted over to see. A small child like Ape hid behind the leg of the male Ape as he turned to see the child.

"I told you not to come young one…" the Ape spoke kindly. "Go on now," the child looked toward Brandon and Spyro one last time until it ran away toward the others. "We were told we were to get land for my clan," answered the Ape. "We are much like you dragon and Draman, we seek peace ourselves."

"Peace, yeah right." Muttered Brandon letting his blade go as Spyro gave him a hard glare.

"Brandon easy now,"

"Easy?" he asked in surprised. "These Apes sided with Malefor for what they call peace, and now they want to come to us; why do you think of that? Simple, they plan on killing us in our sleep!"

"We will not," answered the Ape as Brandon gave him a hard glare causing him to back away.

"Brandon," Spyro sigh and brought him to the side. "Listen, remember when everyone found out you were Malefor son?" He looked away as Saira told him once they were back how they reacted. "I know how these Apes were, but maybe this is good, we do need all the help we can get!"

"But Spyro…" the human sigh looking to him. "Apes…really? I mean how will everyone react?"

"They will be fine, in time sure, maybe not at once, back at time." Brandon sigh loudly and rubbed his eyes looking up at the sky for a moment as he closed his eyes and sigh again moving back to where he was.

"Alright," answered Brandon. "First tell me why you want to help us and why we should let you stay among us." The Ape let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"You see," started the Ape. "It started when Malefor wished to change some of us to stop…you easier. The one known as James made that possible…but it caused us a great deal. The one who were change, lost their soul and heart, they became nothing but empty shells made for war!"

"I thought you were already that anyway," Spyro kicked Brandon in the side as Brandon groan as the Ape sigh.

"If this was in better words, I would have taken that with pride, but not now…James started to take more of us by force, even taking our children and fusing them into worse metal monsters…" his paws clenched. "We are strong in number Draman and dragon, we will fight with you and tell you all the roads to stop Malefor Metal beast!" he started to move forward and pulled his cloth from his back and unwounded it to show a double battle axe in his hand. The flat end held the marking of a dragon, the blade part was as red as blood as the handle, black as night. "This Axe is given only to the Alpha of my clan," he moved forward more and bent down and held the axe up to Brandon with paws open. "I will give you my clan and the name of Alpha as long as we can fight along side you, and you keep my…your clan safe." Brandon and Spyro were both surprised by what was happening now, even some of the Apes behind the one holding the Axe were surprised as well as Brandon looked down at him, then to Spyro. He looked to him as well and then to the Ape.

"This is your choice Brandon," answered Spyro as Brandon sigh and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you want a human for an Alpha?" asked Brandon. "Sure I may be somewhat of an Ape, but…"

"I mean what I mean," answered the Ape with his head still down. "Please…accept my offer…" Brandon looked down at him and then to the ones behind him; then to the dragons and Moles of the village behind him. Closing his eyes he gripped his hand around the Axe and pulled it to his side as the Ape looked up and stood to his full height.

"What is your name?" asked Brandon.

"Vloor," answered the Ape. "My name is Vloor, Alpha." He bowed his head as Brandon sigh.

"Vloor, you will be my second in command, take the rest of the clan down toward the water and camp there; also make sure some to look out in case of a attack, if one happens, sends your fastest to me and I will come. Also, come to me in two hours, we need to talk." Vloor nodded his head.

"It will be done Alpha." He banged his chest and barked a few orders to the Apes that escaped Brandon as they began to move back toward the river as Brandon held the axe in his hand looking down at it.

"You did what?" Terrador roared causing everyone to back away from him. "Are you dull in the brain, you should've just killed them while you had the chance!"

"Terrador just listen…" Brandon allowed Alpha to weird the Axe, saying that he preferred to use a blade, but he would still be their clan leader, everyone in the Ape clan thought it was weird but allowed him to do this.

"Listen?" he screamed again. "Many, many years we fought those Apes, and you allow them to stay this close to the wounded and children?" he pointed with his wing to the river Brandon had picked. "Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Shut the fuck up!" everyone went quiet at Brandon force of voice. "You're calling me an idiot? Me of all people huh, what about the mistakes you made in the past that caused lives?" Terrador snarl and turned away and Volteer cleared his throat.

"You both need to clam down," he said. "Yes it is a little…uncalled for that Brandon agreed to this without us knowing, but this may work out of us in this battle. Having Apes that know the way Malefor thinks and so froth will allow us to gain the upper hand in this war and maybe win!" again the green dragon snorted and stormed out as everyone sighed.

"He'll get over it," Saira said. "I do agree with him though, why did you become their leader Brandon?" the Draman thought for a moment then looked away.

"My mother always told me…everyone deserves a second chance, I mean," he looked toward Cynder. "You allowed Cynder to have one right?" No one said anything until an orange Cheetah wearing their clan cloak ran in.

"An Ape wishes to see you Brandon," the Cheetah told him as he nodded.

"Thank you," Saira went toward Brandon, showing she was coming with him this time as the two made their way out.

The Ape waited for the two outside the village gates, Cheetahs and dragons watched him for any sudden movements as Brandon pushed past. Vloor bowed toward Brandon as the others left to leave the three alone.

"What you have asked as been done Alpha," Vloor told the Draman looking up. "And we also found something."

"What's that then?" asked Brandon crossing his arms.

"As you know," answered Vloor. "We came without weapons save for my Axe, we will not be that well to you if we can't even defend ourselves right?" Brandon nodded to him as he listened. Vloor pointed toward the forest behind the large cliff by the river then turned back to Brandon. "It seems that some of the Robotic Apes as I heard they were called, are camped there, I think they will plan a attack soon and I wish to send a few of our own to crash them and retrieve any weapons from them; also this will be a good time to show the clan your leadership, so I think you should come as well." Saira looked over at Brandon and gave it some deep thought as he nodded.

"Alright," he answered. "Give me a moment and wait for me down by the river, do not come back until I send for you or come to you understand?" Vloor nodded and bowed as he left as Brandon and Saira turned to leave.

"You didn't have to come you know," Nathan held his double spear in his hands. He had learned how to summon it even without the golden armour now which was good, he still yet to know how to control that form and whenever he was in that form, he felt like he would kill anyone around him. "I know Snow is going to be pissed when she finds out you came."

"I know," answered Nathan. "But…" he sighed. "Brandon, you and the others had helped me so many times, and I'm the weak link of the group; I'm doing this to train myself and to better control this power. And also…do you think of me as human anyway?" Brandon turned over. He and the ten Apes who he brought with, which included Vloor stayed hidden watching the Robotic Apes from above. "I mean, can a human really change into a golden armour warrior just when he becomes angry? If that's the case the world we were born would be one hell of a broken rock right?" Brandon thought for a moment, he did have a point; no normal human could do that.

"We'll think of that later," answered Brandon. "For now, stay ready and focus." Nathan nodded, looking over at the Apes around him as they huffed and got ready for the command to attack. "Vloor," the Ape turned to him at once. "Take three other Apes and move over there." He pointed with his sword. "When I give the single, you jump out and flank them; take weapons as you go on alright?" he nodded his head as Brandon nodded back, but before Vloor could move, something caught his eye.

"Alpha," he hissed. "What is that?"

The lone being that walked on two legs walked into the camp as if not caring that Robotic apes were there, blade strapped to its back as the face was covered by the forehead and chin. When the robe moved, it showed its two guns as the first Ape went for the attack. Crouching low and unsheathing its blade it span on the ground cutting the legs off the robot and drove the sword though its chest, killing it before it hit the ground. All at once the others started to attack as they held their steel weapons toward him. Flipping the robe, the two legged warrior brought the guns out and held them in his hands shooting what seemed to be black pulse. The flesh Apes, Draman, and human watched as the robot apes started to fall one by one, bringing the guns back to his hip, and wielding the sword again, he ran and started to attack as Brandon stood up.

"Everyone, go down there and help him!" he cried. "No doubt there will be more of those robots coming, grab a weapon as well; move!" they all roared as they started to run down, Brandon was right though. More robot apes piled in as Brandon clan took their weapons from the ground and started to fight them holding them off, snarls and growls filled the air as Brandon and Nathan ran toward the robe warrior, only to stop when his blade was pointed at them. "Whoa!" cried Brandon. "Watch it man, we're on your side here!" the blue eyes narrowed as he attacked the Draman with blade up as Brandon side step out of the way holding his blade up to block. "Hey!" he cried. "What are you doing?" the hidden face person moved forward attack Brandon with blow after blow, he dodging the warrior with his blade, but were always pushed back as Brandon grunted. When the last of the robot apes killed, Vloor and the others ran to help their leader once he was pushed to the ground. "Stay back!" he ordered. "No one get in this fight!" they looked almost about to disobey that order but listened as they stood back to watch.

Brandon glared and stood up holding his blade as the one he was fighting twirl his blade around circling Brandon as Brandon copied his moves.

_Could this be…?_ Thought Brandon. _The other Draman Angle spoke of?_ Knowing that it possible was, he got ready, he didn't know who this Draman was, but he was strong that was for sure. The unknown Draman ran toward Brandon, battle grunts were heard as he slashed his blade toward Brandon, who weaved and leant back dodging his attacks. But one slash got him in the chest, slashing from his left hip to his right shoulder as he howled in pain. Blood splattered on the ground and hung onto the Draman blade as Brandon backed away holding his chest as best as he could kneel down.

"Give up you excuse for a Draman," the voice of the robe warrior was indeed male, deep and rough as eyes glared toward Brandon. "I have trained for years to bring my revenge on the ones who killed off our kind, and you have sided with him!" Brandon was confused at first, but knew what he was talking about.

"I have not joined the Dark Master!" Brandon cried back. "And I don't care how strong you are…" his breath was becoming heavy now. "I will keep fighting till I knock some sense into you; I will fight till I win, I…will…beat….you!" the warrior only grunted as he moved forward. Brandon's legs were heavy as he edge closer to him, blade up as he slashed down, but was stopped short by Nathan spear.

The human held up the warrior blade and threw him back as he stood over his friend with his spear held in both hands as the blade was in the middle as Nathan stood his ground. Shoving him back Nathan brought the spear to the side of his body glaring hard. The two handed blade fighter gave a hard glare back, looking down at Nathan spear then up to him. He didn't say anything as he ran toward Nathan, jumping and slammed his foot to the human chest, Nathan countered by grabbing his foot and flung him to the ground hard, causing a bit of rock to fly as Nathan glare again.

"I don't know who you are," he told him pointing the double spear at the Draman. "But if you want a fight, you got one with me."

_Cliff Hangers! Okay I swear after this I'll try not to make anymore, and FYI I will work on my other story, since this chapter is done, another chapter of another story will be starting and so froth._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_I know I said I would work on the other stories until back to this, but this idea came to my head and I just had to write it!_

Nathan stood holding his spear toward the blue eye fighter as Brandon slowly stood with his blade in his hand. His chest bled as his breath was rough and hard. Turning back he saw an Ape and snarled a bit from the pain.

"Go back to the village," he order. "Get the Guardians and some Healers; go!" the Ape grunted his answer and turn and fled into the forest as he jumped from tree to tree as Brandon looked back toward Nathan and the fighter before them. "Nathan, I told you I don't want anyone in this fight; get back!"

"Like hell!" he answered. "You wounded Brandon and you need help, since I know you will still fight this guy, I'm going to help you!" Brandon only glared but nodded as he moved to Nathan shoulder and held his blade in front of him as the hooded fighter got ready.

"Who are you," asked Brandon looking at him. "I know you're an old Draman, maybe as old as Steele!" The other Draman body flinched when he heard that name and glared.

"How do you know that name traitor?" he growled as Brandon snarled.

"I am not a traitor!" he screamed his body shaking. "I am working with the Guardians to stop Malefor and Jabberwock!" Nathan didn't know who Jabberwock, since Brandon hadn't spoken to anyone about Angel yet, he gave a sort of confused look but nodded in agreement with his friend.

"Liar!" Screamed the fighter. "I know who you are, you are the son of Malefor, his blood flows throughout your body as if poison!" he gave a small shake of the head. "But no matter, I know you will deny all I will say, so I might as well just kill the lot of you now!"

The Ape ran as fast as he could, running past the camp his fellow Apes made and toward the Cheetah village. Once the inhabited of the village saw him coming, did they meet up with him with weapons drawn, one of them were Snow.

"What do you want Ape?" she asked in a cold voice, still not trusting the beast even though they were under the order of Brandon. "I thought some of you went to get weapons?"

"We did," answered the Ape, from hearing his voice alone, Snow knew that this Ape was young, maybe in his late teens. "A warrior dressed in all black as Alpha called him a Draman appeared out of nowhere and killed off some of the Metal Apes. But then he started to attack us, Alpha; and the one you call Nathan!" Snow body locked up from the mention of Nathan, she had been looking for him the whole morning with no luck, she thought he was out looking round or training, she didn't think he would go out and start fighting along side them. "Alpha asked for the Guardians and any Healers that are available, he was badly wounded and doesn't want us Apes to fight this warrior off!"

"Alright," answered Snow. "Tell me where this place is and we will be there as soon as possible, go back to them and make sure your kind and my friend and mate are safe." She leaned forward showing her teethes. "And if Nathan is killed, I swear I will hunt you down and find out what happened and how he died; now go!" the Ape gave a small shudder by the sound of her voice as he turned heel and ran.

Brandon was flung to the ground again as the robe fighter went for the attack, Nathan countered his attack by pushing the blue eye warrior with the staff of his double edge staff. He stumbled backwards from the surprised move but didn't seem to be losing any energy power; in fact he seemed close enough to be increasing in power. Brandon chest bled more as he moved; Nathan had received a slash on his foreheads which cause him to be blinded by blood every few moments. The Apes did nothing but watch, they followed their Alpha commanded them to do, even though they didn't like it. Vloor watched and held an arm out as the closest Ape to him looked to jump in.

"Don't," he told him. "We have our orders."

"But he will be killed!" spat the Ape. "We can't just stand back and watch!"

"He is doing this because he swore none of us would be killed." Vloor answered. "He knows that this Draman is too strong for all of us put together. I know we swear out life to the new Alpha when I gave him the Axe… but we must hold his wishes!" Nathan charged again twisting his body as the Draman blocked with ease with his hands and blade, as the Draman twisted his body he kicked Nathan hard making him slam into a tree as he cried out in pain. The Draman moved closer, slamming his blade to the ground as he went to pull out one of his gun, pointing it at Nathan. Brandon was slowing starting to stand when he was thrown to the ground again, seeing what was about to happen. Nathan closed his eyes, he couldn't move, so he waited for death to come; but it never did.

"N…no!" he opened his eyes to see the Draman body twisting and backing away. "S…stop it, they are working for him! Let me kill them!" Nathan opened his eyes to watch him clawing on his head screaming as his body began to shudder as he slammed into a tree causing it to snap as if it was a twig. Arms started to peel away to show deep black scales that held markings going from his now tip claw to his shoulders. His body shudder again as he fell to his hands and knees groaning in slight pain as his body grew, more skin tore and more scales showed as a long black tail with a twisted tail blade was seen. His face pushed outward to a muzzle as horns were seen pushing back and up behind his head, much like Cynder. After a while, a large black and red underbelly dragon, wearing two metallic gauntlets one on each paw stood over them with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry about Alexander," he answered looking at Nathan then to Brandon. "He doesn't know how to listen at times."

The Ape ran as fast as he could with the others, Volteer, Terrador, Zelda, Saira, Snow and Steele followed close behind him. Spyro and Cynder were told to stay in case of a counterattack by the Metal Apes. As they edge closer, they saw many of the Apes hovering over Brandon and Nathan, trying their best to work over their wounds they had received.

"Get away from them!" screamed Snow as she pushed past some of them to get to Nathan, she saw that it was only his head that had the worst as he gave a small groan of pain.

"Hey Snow," he told her, as she gave a small growl causing him to back his head a bit.

"Hey? Is that all you can say?" she growled showing her teethes. "What the hell were you thinking going with these bastards and Brandon? You know that you are not ready for a full on attack like that!"

"I can when I'm in my golden sate," he remarked as Snow only snarled.

"Did you go 'Golden' then all high and mighty?" Nathan looked away as Snow sigh. "Nathan…you are my first love…I don't care if you're human and I would hate to lose you, you know this!" she moved closer and nuzzled his none bleeding cheek. "If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do. My mother, my father…Cyril all are gone…you are the only one that I care for in my heart that is left…please…" she brought her muzzle close to his face. "Please don't scare me like that again…" Nathan held her in a tight embrace; it was true that no one really liked him back home, and whenever he tried to speak to a girl, it always ended badly for him. With Snow, it just felt right, like talking to her was like breathing, he could just let loose and talk to her about his past and his feelings. The two had never mated yet, they both wanted the other to feel ready, and even though they felt that they were. Snow didn't know when her heat would come and didn't want to risk being with child all too soon with all of what was going on happening. A healer cleared her throat, it was one of the Cheetahs one and wore a light blue robe unlike the others who wore red, and she looked almost like a female Hunter in a way as Snow pushed to the side and sat by Nathan as the healer went to work healing his head and a few broken rips. Brandon on the other hand was not so lucky when it came to fight the Draman human who was known as Alex now as he lied on the trunk of a tree with both eyes closed. His chest had opened even more causing him to hiss and yelp in pain when a few healers tried to disinfect it with their herbs. Terrador held Saira back because she was always getting in the way when they were getting close to helping Brandon. The bleeding slowly started to stop until only a line of blood was left dripping down.

"This is going to scar," answered one healer. "And maybe hurt when you walk now."

"Can I still fight?" asked Brandon as he groaned as they tapped his rips.

"Yes," answered another. "But not for long, you may have to take breaks from battling from time to time, but you can still battle." Brandon nodded as the healers worked over him, some braved enough to go and see if the Apes needed any help, when they refused saying they were find, they didn't ask a second time.

The dragon that was released from Alex called himself Aeon, he told the others he would tell them of his story once they were brought back to the village, and that he only wanted a few to hear. He allowed Vloor to listen as well saying that since he was Brandon second in command maybe it was time for him to know what Dramans more then things that could shape shift.

"We had been hidden under the city of Warfang for many years," he started his story with his eyes closed as he remembered; though before that…Alex had a worst life. At the age of 7 he finally woke from a deep slumber, having materialized in a dark void. Living in solitude for two years slowly drove him insane in spite of his age, but then he became sane again; too sane," he stopped for a moment as he remembered watching it inside his alter self head. "This would explain his quiet nature when he was fighting the Metal Apes; when the appearance of white dragon of the void, the dragon was known as 'the chronicler', and rescued him from his dark prison; promising to train him in secret. As the Alex grew, his interest in battle grew and he eventually made his own transforming sword that could turn into a large whip and split into duel blades, dubbing it 'Scorn'. At age fourteen he began talking to me telepathically in his mind for the first time, developing a bond with me; becoming his only friend. At age sixteen we transformed during stressful training." He looked toward everyone as they all listened. "After Malefors defeat, Alexander was alone again, leaving to go train in the Ruins under Warfang." At last he stopped his tale as everyone didn't know what to say, a Draman living under them and they didn't even know till now.

"Why didn't you or him come out sooner to help us?" asked Snow as she looked to him and then to Cynder. "And why do you look like Cynder so much?" Aeon smiled lightly and chuckled.

"One," he answered. "Because there are so few we trust, and two well; she's my little sister!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Brandon felt the wind leave his chest as he was flung to the ground let again by the older brother of Cynder. The dragon form of the Draman stood in the same spot where they started, not moving an inch as Brandon tried his best to best him; or at least hit him. A few weeks went by when Aeon told every one of his and Alex story; it was hard for all of them to listen much less believe what he was saying. Cynder was one of those, now knowing she had one family member she knew that was alive and before her. As Brandon kneeled panting on the ground, he remembered what happened on that day.

_Everyone eyes locked to both him and Cynder, whose jaw was dropped once he claimed he was her older brother._

_ "But," the young black dragoness questioned. "How?"_

_ "Well," answered Aeon. "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much they go into this sort of…"_

_ "We know that how!" Sprax screamed covering his ears. "We want to know how you're related!"_ _Aeon only rolled his eyes but nodded._

_ "Well," he started. "Before your mother and our father met Cynder, our father knew a human women, they fell in love but she died giving birth to me…that's all I really know, after that Alex life was a blank because of that void. The Chronicle told us a bit more, but I'll keep that to myself. After the fall of the Dramans, our father was lucky enough to get away with some of the others, he met your mother and felt something with her he only felt with my mother and well; you know the rest since you're here right?" Cynder closed her eyes and reopened them as she looked down._

_ "A brother," she muttered under her breath. After that the meeting ended somewhat then and everyone went back to their huts or cabins the Cheetahs gave them. Vloor went back to the clan to speak to the others and tell them that they're Alpha was fine._

Brandon shook his head slightly trying to get his ears to stop ringing, but he couldn't. Aeon still stood still, a smug grin on his muzzle, teasing Brandon, causing his rage to boil inside as he griped his blade tighter. Aeon had asked Brandon to use his blade, when Brandon refused at first; he informed the black hair Draman that no harm would come to him, only the other way around. Brandon thought he was joking, but boy was he wrong. The only thing that angered Brandon more was that he couldn't fight like he use to. The slash on his chest that Alex gave him pulsed and burned every time he took a breath, and pained him every time he fought, not enough that it would show to everyone, but enough to see that he would shudder from the slight pain he felt. His necklace swayed under his chin, he gripped it with his free hand and pondered, he could always use it and kick his ass right now, but he let it dropped. He knew that one day he would need it much more then as Aeon said; 'A friendly battle'.

"Come on!" cried Aeon out to Brandon as the Draman head shot up. "You're not giving up are you?"

"You freaking wish!" Twisting the blade a bit, Brandon ran toward Aeon and gave out a battle cry, but stopped dead in his tracks. His chest burned, his arms felt heavy as he dropped his blade and fell to his knees breathing heavily, this happened many times in the following weeks, if he went too far in his training or even just laying still his chest would burn causing him to have a small spasm on the ground. He tasted blood and saw spots on the inside of his eyes, he spat out blood as he gagged and coughed until he laid still; knocked out.

Spyro lay beside Cynder as they took watch over the small village; this was the only time the two could be together since the fall of Warfang. Cynder moved closer, nuzzling the dragon she loved as he nuzzled her back as well, his eyes closed as she sighed slightly looking away.

"What's wrong Spyro?" asked Cynder looking over at the purple dragon as he avoided her look.

"Cynder…" he started. "Cyril is gone, he beside Ignitus were the first dragons I have ever met, he taught me the way of the ice element and was my teacher…losing him is almost like losing a piece of myself."

"Snow will make a great Guardian," Cynder said. "You know this, she may be young now, but we are as well and we stopped Malefor before."

"I know," answered Spyro. "But that what I mean, we did stop him _before_, but what about now. Ignitus said that Brandon was the last key into stopping him, but Malefor was never this strong. I just…" he held his muzzle as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he hadn't slept much the last few days, having many nightmares of his friends dyeing around him and he couldn't do a thing. "I feel that something worst then Malefor is playing with the tide of life right now you know…it feel something is missing, something we are missing!" Cynder pressed herself to him and kissed him fully on the lips causing him to stop his talking as he closed his eyes enjoying the kiss a bit. As she broke away she nuzzled his chin.

"Spyro," she answered. "You must not worry all the time; it is messing with your sleep and mind. Sometime you just have to relax and rest, we have many who can help others, I seen how you try to help as many as you can, or train; you are much like Brandon in a way as well."

"How do you mean?" he asked as she looked away toward the moons.

"You both hold the power of the four, that is one, but you care a lot for everyone around you, no matter what you two will do you will leave your mark in this world. I can already hear the talk from even hundreds, if not thousands of years ahead of us. Of how a creature that walked like an Ape, fought like a dragon, but held the power of the purple one, fought beside the former Terror of the skies and the Purple dragon of Legend!" Spyro only chuckled lightly hearing Cynder go on, when she stopped she turned to him. "And you both care for your mates, and would do anything for them, am I right?" Spyro smiled and nodded.

"Yes…" he answered as the two gave each other a kiss when a snapping sound caught their ears causing them to turn to see what it was. An Ape, looking almost as small as Brandon himself climbed up the tower they stood on almost out of breath.

"H…hey," he answered. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but the Alpha is in bad shape and I wanted to know if you could go get the one known as Saira?" both dragons looked to each other and nodded.

"I'll get Saira," Cynder said. "You go to Brandon." The purple dragon nodded and flew off with the Ape as Cynder made her way toward Saira and Terrador.

"Saira, you have grown very strong since I have train you," the old earth dragon looked down at his student and smiled. "If we were still in Warfang, you would have a party to tell that you have passed, and when it is time for me to retire or die, you would have taken my spot!" Saira smiled back lightly looking up at him. "Though your training is completed, you must train yourself from time to time alright?"

"Alright Terrador," she answered as she smiled again. At last her dream was becoming true, one day she would take Terrador place, but it was a hollow victory for her, since the world was on the brick of war and her family gone. She was going to leave to see if Brandon was back to their hut the Cheetah gave them, when Cynder landed beside her.

"Saira," she breathed out. "It's Brandon, the Apes have him at their camp and I guess they want you to come see him!" Saira body tensed, thoughts of what the Apes did raced though her mind as she took to the air and made her way toward were the camp was.

Brandon groaned as he lay on his side, holding his chest as Spyro sat beside him.

"You need to stop pushing yourself Brandon," the purple dragon said. "If you keep this up, you're going to hurt yourself more… or worse!"

"I have to!" he groaned though his clutched jaws. "I have to fight; I have to be stronger to stop the forces and to…find the other two!"

"The other two…?" Brandon sighed and turned to his back and started to tell the tale of what and who Angle was, also telling him about who his father, his true father was. Spyro eyes grew wide when he learnt of who his father was.

"So…Malefor is not your father?" Brandon shook his head. "And we have to find the water and air dragons to better help us?" he nodded. "But the Water dragons are nowhere to be found and the Air ones as well?" again he nodded. "Well as you said…this sucks!"

"You're telling me," answered Brandon sitting up groaning as he held his side. His friend making his way over to see if he was fine but he just pushed him away. "I'm fine," he answered. "Just a small bit of pain is all." The purple dragon shook his head lightly, a small smile on his face. "What's so funny?" asked the Draman as Spyro smirked.

"Cynder was right," he told him. "You ad me are alike, you say that you are fine, but I know that you are in pain inside, but you are trying to look strong so that people won't have to worry about you." The Draman looked away not meeting Spyro gaze as Spyro went on. "Brandon, look, everyone knows you try, they know you mean well; but why do you keep fighting and pushing yourself so hard?"

"Because I want to save everyone!" he cried punching his bed. "Spyro kids are losing their homes and family! I know what this is like!" Spyro looked down as well as Brandon brought his hands on his head, his body shaking. "My own grandfather…wants me dead, I'm now the leader of these Apes, which I don't mind…but still!" he shook his head slightly. "Why is this happening, why did Malefor have to come back, why dose this all have to happen!" nether spoke or knew the answer to the question the human dragon hybrid had asked, and nether wanted to know why, for now; they just had to get stronger and find the two dragon races before it was too late.

_Hey this story need to be put on hold for a bit, I have no ideas coming and I want to ask you all something. I'm thinking of making a section of Short stories, some may have adult contect, like Digimon, Pokemon and so on. If you think this is a good idea tell me, and if you like, give me a idea of what kidn of short story you want and ill see if I can make it._


	7. The Legend of Spyro FAQ 1

**The Legend of Spyro FAQ 1**

Hello all! This is Flare speaking, many people have been asking about the story I've been writing and you know, I'm surprised of how many of you guys like the story! Many had asked me question from both Fanfiction and Deviantart where I'm known as eragon13666 if any of you don't know. Anyway, on to the question, and FYI this means "*" that I'm doing a action like so. *I go over to my bed to see if I can find the questions.* dame it….where the hell did I put them? *Rubs the back of my head until a small ting is heard.* OH right I remember! *Runs off and comes back with some paper.* don't ask anyway question number one!

How did you come up with the guy known as Brandon?

That is a very good question! You see when I was younger and playing the Legend of Spyro games I would always think of myself fighting along Spyro in my head or drawing (Even though I can't) scenes of battles. Brandon is indeed my real name as well as the Casey so if after this you want to start calling me by that name fill free, his looks is my own and how I look, but I do not act strong like him. I'm more of the "Let's talk about this." Kind of thing. *sigh lightly and rub eyes.* alright! Question number Uno, this means two.

When did you start writing sex parts in you're story?

Well…*rub my heads* truth be told I wrote a lot on my computer at home, but was afraid to but them up on this site in fear of being kicked off and all that work I put on here would be gone! And I never wanted that so thank you to all who said you can, so again thank you, and yes there will be more lemons in book two! Now…*read the next one until I hear a voice that sounds like Spyro*

Spyro: Why didn't you make a sex story of me and Cynder in the first book!

Me: because that was back when I thought I couldn't you purple bastard! *He glares at me*  
Spyro: then freaking writes one!

Me: Make me!" *we both glare hard until Cynder takes her turn as me and him fight.*

Cynder: while those two fight how about I answer the next question? *She reads it*

Can you draw some of the people in the story?

Cynder: well, I know for a fact that Bandon can't draw that well, he can only do heads, and even then he doesn't have the computer skill to make it look even good.

Me: I heard that! *from afar*

Cynder: yeah yeah, anyway, the answer of that is no he can't draw, sorry! And I guess that's all the question so far in this FAQ, we hope to see you next time. *The sound of crashing is heard as me and Spyro are fighting*

Me: OW! You purple bastard! That was my back!

Spyro: Well you bit my tail!

Me: Because you called me a bony biting dick face!

Spyro: Go suck a cow!

Me: Suck my dick!

Spyro: I'm sorry you may like that but I don't roll like that.

Me: Why you…I'll kick you so far up the ass you're nipples will shoot out milk, and my foot will break off while still in your ass and you'll be shitting out toenail and shoe laces!" *both Spyro and Cynder blink at me*

Cynder: dragons don't have nipples…*I blink a few times*  
Me: FUCK!

*Cynder sighs and turns off the computer*


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"How do you know of the Shadow, Water, and Air Clan?" Everyone stood around a table in Brandon resting room, Volteer stayed close to his daughter as he eyed a few Apes now and then, Alex beside Cynder with Spyro on the other side. Alex looked like he was bored, arms crossed and eyes closed; while Spyro and Cynder listened. Saira was beside Brandon as he sat up with an Ape healer close by if he needed it. Steele watched from outside for reasons he wouldn't give. Terrador watched Brandon with a raised eyebrow, only a few knew of the other clans and even then, why would he asked what he was at that moment.

"I found a few books on them while I was studying," lie Brandon, keeping his word to Angle not to tell them how he found out. "What happened, and why aren't they helping?" Terrador shook his head and looked up.

"Fine, I guess I should tell you. You see, there use to be seven Guardians, Earth, Ice, Electricity, fire. These are the main four you have grown to know over the years, but there are three other, Water, Air and Shadow." Steele poked his head in once the word Shadow came in, Alex opened one of his eyes as he looked and Cynder turned to Spyro who also looked toward her. "From what I know; when Malefor went evil, the Water tribe left at once when they heard of his transformation to the Dark Master, while the Air tribe stayed, but after the Elder of the Air tribe lost his mate and many of his own, he too chooses to flee." Terrador looked down. "The Guardians then banned them from leaving their element, such a rule we still have the power to disband, but it never crossed our mind till now."

"Then why not?" asked Snow looking up at him. "I mean we do need all the help we can get right?" everyone agreed as Volteer walked up.

"It's not as easy as it sounds." He answered. "We don't know where the Water or the Air dragons are, and even if we did, the Water dragons would be harder to bring back then the Air. They still think of us as fools last I heard." Spyro sigh under his breath as he looked around then stomped his foot.

"We have no other choice!" he called out as everyone turned to him. "We'll find the other tribe and bring them back, this war has gone off long enough, lives are being thrown away and we need their help!"

"And the Shadow dragons as well!" Cynder moved up. "We need all the help from all the dragons of this world, and beside…what happened to that clan?"

"Some say," Terrador answered. "That they are scattered, looking for a leader to command them, when Malefor went evil he controlled them for a while, but after that, we saw nothing of them; some say they are all but gone."

"Well then," Brandon spoke as he moved off the bed. "We all need to search for them, spilt into three teams and find each of the dragon group. Do we have any leads on where they may be at?" Terrador pulled a map from a table and placed it where all could see, the map of their world was seen as Terrador tapped the ocean.

"The water dragons are no doubt here," he answered. "The more water the better, the Air dragons might be in this mountain range," he tapped to a picture showing many high pointing rocks. "The Shadow dragon might linger where it is almost always dark, maybe in caves, the most cave area would be here." He pointed to the Far East. "That will be the longest travel for sure, so who ever are going there must leave now." Steele walked up and nodded.

"I'll go," he answered looking at them. "I'm a Shadow dragon myself so seeing on of their own kind will help them listen." Alex snorted uncrossing his arms shaking his head.

"You think just because you look like them they'll listen, power is what makes everyone listen!" Steele only growled a bit showing his teeth as Alex looked away. "Master Terrador, I will go with Steele to make sure he is able to bring them back."

"As will I." Zelda walked away from her father side with her hands on her hips. "Someone needs to make sure these two don't kill each other right?" a small chuckle was heard from her father, but his smile went away noticing that she would be leaving as soon as they were done. She notices his face and smiled looking at him. "Don't worry father," she told him. "I will be back as soon as I can!" he only gave a nod.

"Good," he answered. "I think three are enough to go, you should leave as soon as you can!" all three nodded and bid their farewells as they left Zelda on Steele back as he took off into the air toward the East like Terrador told them. Alex changing into his dragon altered self as he followed close behind.

"Snow, Flame," Terrador looked toward the two young dragons. "Since becoming Guardians you will stay here with us to make sure that peace is kept understand?" the two nodded their heads as Brandon turned to get his blade getting ready. "And I think it's best you stay as well Brandon." He whipped around at once.

"Like hell I am!" he cried. "I'm fine, and we need all the help to get these guys here, if I'm around…"

"If you're around," cut in Terrador. "You crippled sate will come in the way!" Brandon grunted in anger as Saira nudged him with her side as he looked to her. She shook her head slowly as he sigh and sat on the bed.

"Fine," he answered crossing his arm like a child not getting what he wanted.

"Nathan, you and Spyro will go toward the Ocean, maybe seeing Spyro will better help bring them with him, and you can help with you're power." Both looked to each other and nodded their heads. "Saira, Ember and Cynder." He looked toward the last dragoness. "You will go to the Air dragons, they will maybe come easier, so once they do come as fast as you can understand?" they all nodded as Terrador sighed and smiled. "Then let us pray that this works."

Soon the two groups that were leaving were ready to go, each holding a small bag with a copy of a map and some food in case none could be found. Spyro and Cynder were grabbed in their sliver armour as Nathan held his double edge spear in hand. Ember wore a deep blood re chest plate and small curved helm, as Saira held on her head the transformation helm she was given. Flame and Ember shared a hug and quick nuzzle, knowing they would be apart for a long time, Nathan and Snow sheared the same thing as Nathan kissed her snout, telling her he would be careful and not to worry to much. Brandon watched as Saira fitting her helm on as a knot formed in his neck, he didn't want her to go where he couldn't help her. But he knew this was what had to happen, even if he disliked it so. Spyro and Cynder gave each other a few licks and a nuzzle as they went toward their group they were assigned to as Brandon walked up to Nathan throwing him something which he caught. It was the Gunblade he had given the Draman as he looked up at him.

"I was able to put some of my elements into it," he told the human. "There a hundred shots each, so it should come in handy at times, and here, something I made for you." He tossed him another item which he caught again. It looked like a sliver gauntlet with the marking of a dragon wrapping it way around it. "Put it on and bend you hand away from it." Nathan did as he was told, and once moving his hand, a small blade popped out. Startling him. "A hidden blade," he snickered. "Never knows when it might come in handy right?" Nathan smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Brandon," he just shrugged and gave him a small salute. He turned to Saira; both of their eyes locked as he gave a deep shaking breath, Saira saw his pain and only gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine," she told him as he only looked away and nodded.

"Just promise me you'll come back," he asked as Saira went up and gave him a light kiss wrapping her tail around him.

"You know I will." She told him as she backed away with Ember and Cynder, who were just about ready to leave. With their last farewells, Nathan and Spyro made their way toward the Ocean as Cynder, Ember, and Saira flew into the air toward where they were given. The Guardians watched as their friend, and mate leave, until they went back toward their work of keeping the peace. Brandon stayed the longest, until he went back to his room to lay down and rest once again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Days had past since the group had set off on their quest to find the other three races of dragons, Zelda rode on top of Steele Aeon close behind as they rode in the dusk filled sky. Zelda yawned slightly and held on all the tighter to the black dragon below her so that she wouldn't fall. Steele looked back to her and saw her close to sleeping as he looked forward speaking to Aeon.

"We need to land," he told him. "It's getting late anyway and we need our rest."

"If that woman wasn't with us we could've been there already, always stopping because she's falling asleep!" Steele just growled and Aeon knew that no mater what he said, they were going to land anyway.

Steele made a small fire for Zelda as she curled around his side as he watched her. For a while know he had watched her in a different way, a way he had never looked at anyone before and it confused him greatly, but he shook such thoughts from his head when Aeon came back with their dinner; sheep. He threw Steele his half once ripping the sheep from the middle as Steele caught it within his jaws and moved his head away so that blood wouldn't touch the female sleeping beside him. The sound of light chewing was heard throughout area they stopped for the night, tree hanging over them like a blanket in the night, opened enough to show the two moons and thousands of stars looking down at them. Once Aeon was done his dinner he spat the bones into the fire making it crackle and spit higher flames, Steele did the same, wiping his muzzle with his dragon tongue.

"What's your story Steele?" asked the older brother of Cynder. "I did tell you my story back at the Cheetah village, so I think you should tell yours."

"I use to be with the Dark Master," he answered. "But I was able to pull free and escaped, I then helped the Guardians for as much as I could without anyone but them knowing of who I was." Aeon gave him a confused look but thought better not to ask anymore then what needed to be.

"So," Aeon laid his head down on the ground and looked into the flames flickering. "Terrador said something about the Shadow dragons not having an Elder right?" Steele nodded his head laying down hiding Zelda body with his head alone. "What If one of us becomes their Elder," Steele turned to him. "I mean, if we do, that mean they have to listen to us."

"Being an Elder is more then telling everyone what to do," Steele answered back as he looked away. "You must care for all lives of your clan and everything else." Aeon only rolled his eyes and turned his back to him as he started to sleep.

"I guess we have our different ways in the way of Elder hood."

"That we do," Steele agreed as he put the fire out with his paw and curled around Zelda more sleeping.

As the morning light rose over the hills, they hit the face of Zelda as she groaned and moved her hand over her eye. Opening her eyes since she could not sleep again, she came to find that Steele was nowhere to be seen, but Alex sitting where the fires use to be, sharpening his blade; slowly causing small bits of sparks to be seen.

"Alex right?" the male Draman looked over at her for a small moment until he went back to his task at hand. "Don't talk much do you?" asked Zelda as she sat up and stretched. "Why you the strong silent type?"

"I speak only when I want to or to the one of high class, and you female," he glared toward her. "Are of no high class, so don't think I will speak to you, if I do it is because I think what you are saying is annoying or is just plain idiotic!" Zelda head reeled back from what he said as he turned away from her, Zelda only frowned and went to her pack to pull out the map they were given to see where they were.

_Hard ass much huh Zelda?_ Zelda smirked hearing the dragon within her speaking to her. She lowered her voice so he couldn't hear.

"Yes, very Strom. When are you going to take over so that you may fly, it seems easier that way right?"

_That it is, _she answered within Zelda. _But, I think that Steele has eyes for you as human._ Zelda raised her brow looking over the map as Strom laughed. _I mean have you seen the way he acts around you; he sleeps __around__ you every night._

"So that I may be warm of course," Strom only chuckled as Zelda sigh at her dragon half chuckles until she tapped the map. "Seems we only have a little way to go," she said out loud. "Maybe a few hours and you'll get to the Shadow dragon home. Or what we think is their home." Alex didn't say anything as Zelda rolled up the map and brought it back in her pack as Steele made his way though with what looked to be a oversize leaf filled with both fruit and fish. Dropping the left Zelda went over and took one of the fruits and took a bite of it as she began to slowly eat. Alex took some of the fish, skinning then cooking them as Steele sat and watched, he had already eaten early. Alex was done first, throwing the bones away he stood as his body shook as he transformed into his dragon self Aeon, who looked over toward Zelda and Steele; as Zelda finished she looked to the two.

"It seems," she sated. "That we are close to the Shadow dragon home,"

"How close?" asked Steele standing up to stretch.

"If we don't stop flying, we'll be there today." Steele gave her a worry look, he didn't want her to miss sleep, though maybe with her flying on his back he could allow her to sleep like that, and he would just have to be careful about the flying and turning so she wouldn't fall off.

"Then what are we waiting for?" demanded Aeon. "We got to hurry if we are going to get there and back to the village in time right?" they all nodded their heads as Zelda climbed back onto Steele who took off where she pointed that they had to go, Aeon followed behind, but hovered in the air for a moment when he heard something from below. Seeing nothing he thought noting of it and took off after the two, as soon as they were out of sight, a female fully grown black dragoness emerged from the darkness, her red eyes looking at the three as she merged into the darkness around her and disappeared. She soon reappeared inside a hollow cave, nothing was seen in the cave but a few bones from the kill she brought home, making her way out of the cave she looked up at the hollow mountain she called home, hundred of Shadow dragons flew though the air or on the ground parlaying with friends and family. She knew where she had to go and spread her wings and took off into the air to the highest point, where a opening of the mountain brought in the only light made it way though, their Elder no doubt waiting up there.

She landed with a light thud, the light hitting her scales making them a dull grey as she saw her Elder looking up at the light with eyes closed. His body was old, horns dulled as well as his claws. A piece of his tail was missing around the tip and one of his wings cut off, how he could come up here she did not know. She bowed her head to his back as he turned to look at her.

"What news do you bring fare Night?" the dragoness looked up once hearing the Elder old and wise voice as she stood pride.

"Two dragons and a weird ape have been seen coming this way," she told him. But the weird thing as well, one of the dragon was the ape thing as well; dose this mean anything to you?" the Elder chuckled lightly and looked up.

"Ah…" he sighed. "It seems the Dramans have not all but died out." Night tilted her head then eyes grew wide.

"Dramans!" she cried. "You mean, those stories you use to tell me about them…are real?" the Elder turned fully around to show a large scar on his underbelly as he nodded.

"Night, I have never lied to you, not even in stories; those of what you saw were indeed Dramans, no doubt the one riding the other dragon is as well, maybe that one is young and has yet to know how to change." Night was surprised. She had always dreamt of the Dramans when she was a child, and now she saw three! "No doubt I know why they are here, Night," she looked up to him. "Go and bring them to me, it is time for the Shadow clan to have a new Elder." Her eyes grew wide with both fear and dread.

"But E…Elder!" he hushed her with a gentle brush of his nose.

"Night," he whispered. "You are like a child to me, and I know I am like a father to you, but you must understand this. Malefor has returned, I have felt the shadows grow worsen in the past mouths, these Dramans are here to ask for our help, and I know that you and the rest need a Elder who is strong in both power and heart; though I wish I could be that Elder…I know my time has come." She looked down, almost as if she was close to tears as he held her chin up. "It will be fine, I have no regrets in my life though allying with Malefor for the while, causing many of our kind to die, even your mother and father; this…this right here." He looked up. "Will be my soul cleansing duty, now go Night." Night backed away slowly before turning around and flew out of the top of the hole and down toward where she knew the group would be going, as she cried softly. For she knew the only way a new Elder was to be named, if they killed the old Elder in a battle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Aeon kept looking behind him, for reason unknown to him, he knew something was back at their last camp; he just felt it deep within himself but didn't think of bringing it up to the other two. If anything did come their way that would hurt or kill them, he would easily destroy them. Steele flew in a steady beat of his wings, Zelda was full awake and looked around the area, for the past few days they have yet to come to any Apes or Robot Apes, but never safe then sorry she would say to herself. Steele focused more on the flying, knowing Zelda would tell him if anyone would attack, the only place she couldn't look was below, which worried him a bit.

"Up ahead; look!" both dragon turned their heads to where she pointed, to see in the distance a large black shadow flying toward them, Steele stopped to a hover as Aeon hovered beside him. As the shadow grew closer, they saw that it was a female dragon, which was as black as the night sky.

"A dragon?" questioned Steele. "You don't think that's its one of the Shadow ones right?" Aeon only snorted.

"We didn't see any other dragon on the way over here right?" he asked. "So no doubt this is a Shadow dragon you moron!" Steele snarled as Zelda gave them both death glares.

"Both of you stop it, here it comes." The dragoness hovered in front of him, her red eyes looking at each of the three, more to the dragon with hatred then with Zelda.

"Are you here to seek the help of the Shadow Dragons?" she asked looking at the two. Steele and Aeon nodded their heads as the dragoness tail lashed behind her slightly. "Follow me, and if you can't keep up, then you might as well turn back now, for I will not come back for you!" she flipped in the air and flew to were she came from, Aeon followed behind her with Steele behind.

The fly was somewhat long and fast, the dragoness flew low in the ground, becoming one with the shadow as she disappeared and reappeared at times on end, twice the dragons almost lost her, but because Zelda could sense her heart beat which was light the current of lighting; she was able to pinpoint the dragoness locations with ease. At last she landed as well as Steele and Aeon, the dragoness stood before a wall that looked to be black with ash. Zelda moved forward a bit to see what it was but the dragoness held her back.

"That might not be the best idea," she warned her. "This is a Shadow portal; it allows only Shadow dragons or anyone holding a Shadow dragon entry to our home. If you would've touched it without one of us, you would become one with the portal." Zelda took a step back as the dragoness turned to the two other dragons. "My Elder wishes to see you three, he knows you are Dramans and wishes to ask question; he already knows why you came as well."

"Well then hurry up female!" Aeon snarled lightly. "We don't have all day; I have better things to do then wait around!"

"The name is Night!" she roared at him. "And if you call me any other name I'll rip your eyes out!" Aeon moved close to her until their noses nearly touched.

"You don't know the things I've seen and done child," he growled lightly showing her his teethes as Night pushed him back with the puff of her chest.

"And you haven't seen the things I've done ether, now come!" she touched to the portal as it hummed and rippled, she walked in as the portal looked almost to suck her in. Zelda held one hand on Steele as the two walked in, Aeon close behind.

"My, my, so it is true; you three are Dramans!" in the light of the tallest section of the home of the Shadow dragons, Steele, Aeon, and Zelda stood before the Elder of the clan, Night stood beside him, watching each of them. "I can see it in your eyes that you are, so you don't have to change to show it, do you mind if I ask your names?" Zelda walked up first, looking up at the large old dragon.

"My name is Zelda," she told him. "Daughter of Volteer the Guardian," The Elder muzzle grin to a smile as he nodded.

"So dare Volteer mated with a human so it seems, I must say though, you do have his eyes, I'm glad you don't have his mouth." Zelda smirk.

"You knew of my father?"

"Oh yes," answered the Elder. "I watched him train under the Guardian before him; I was about the age of Night when that happened. But I heard his mate was never seen again; what happened?"

"My mother never really told me how she was sent back to the human world," she answered. "And I didn't question it ether." The Elder only nodded his head looking to the other two dragons.

"I am Steele," The elder looked him up and down and nodded.

"Yes I remember hearing about you," Steele cocked his head a bit as he listened. "You escaped the fall of the Dramans am I right? But then were captured and served Malefor for a while then turned from him and fought in the shadows to stop him. If I must say, you are a fine Shadow dragon to be able to do such a thing like that." Steele nodded only once as Aeon looked over.

"Names Aeon," he told him. "That's all I'm telling you Elder."

"And that's all I ask of Aeon, thank you." Aeon huffed as Zelda looked up at the Elder again.

"Night told us you knew why we came, so do you accepted? Can you help us stop the Dark Master?" the Elder gave a light sigh as Night looked over, already knowing what he was going to say.

"If I was younger and able to fly," he answered. "I would've said yes and we would be leaving at this moment. But as you can see…I am nothing more then a cripple dragon." Aeon eyes darted to him.

"So are you saying that you're not helping because you're old and hurt, so much of a dragon you are!" Night snarled as Elder touched her shoulder stopping her.

"I am not saying that Aeon," he answered. "What I am saying is that I would, but since I can't the Shadow dragons need an Elder to lead them to battle, we fight with planning, not like children over the last bit of fruit."

"So who will be the next Elder?" asked Zelda, she looked over at Night at once, thinking that she was his student and take his place."

"It's not as easy as picking as your kind do," answered the Shadow dragoness her head hung low. "Like a queen bee, if there are two queen bees, the two will fight to the death to see who is truly worthy of leading them." Steele and Zelda looked shocked as Aeon only rolled his eyes slightly. He was getting really bored already; all he wanted to do was hurry and get back so he can get back to killing. Fighting a old dragon was a waste of his time and power. Zelda tried to grasp at what he was saying, that one of them would have to kill him just to bring the Shadow dragons with them, she didn't want to; sure they needed them; but to this extreme?

"It is alright," the Elder said. "I know that my time had come now, and I wish to die in one last fight then die doing nothing," he was looking right at Steele. "And I want this last battle to be with you Steele."

It was close to hours later, all of the Shadow dragons were gather in the middle of their home, looking down. On one side was Steele standing watching as the Elder and Night spoke to one another. Night looked up at him as she looked to be saddened, but kept her face plain, not wanting anyone to see her like this. Zelda and Aeon stood behind Steele as the two dragons made their way toward the middle of the area they would soon be fighting. They were almost muzzle to muzzle as not a sound or word was heard. The Elder smiled lightly as Steele didn't look him in the eye for now. He was use to killing before, but never had he thought of fighting someone to death like this.

"Do not worry Steele," Spoke the Elder as he backed away to give each room before the fight. "I want this fight."

"This is not a fight," Steele answered. "Its murder," Elder only smiled lightly and shook his head getting ready as Steele did as well.

"Don't hold back on me young one," he warned. "Or it will be you who will die today!" the older dragon ran toward Steele and jumped, Steele was surprised as he sidestepped out of the way, for someone that looked old, he was fast. The base of the Elder tail slammed into Steele, causing him to spin and roll away, grunting as he slapped his with a paw to get the sting out. The Elder jumped again with claws out as Steele eyes grew wide, opening his mouth and blew a shadow blast from within his jaws, when the attack reached the Elder it seemed to wrap around his body, as if it didn't wish to harm the older dragon at all. The younger shadow dragon cursed under his breath as he lunged for the older one with claws out. Both collided as snarls and growls were heard, Steele slashing fast as he made three gashes around the Elder chest, just below his old wound, which had opened up thanks to the Draman. At once the Elder stopped, falling on his back knees and gasping loudly while holding onto his chest with a claw. Steele stopped as well, he didn't understand what was wrong with him, but as he saw the new and old wound bleed, he didn't wish to go on with the fight until he knew he was capable of fighting.

The Elder held a small smile on his face as he looked up at Steele.

"It seems I have lost," he told the Draman looking back down. "This wound," pointing to his reopened one. "Had already caused me a great deal of pain, it will slowly kill me, so you might as well do the job now." Night eyes grew wide as well as Zelda; Aeon just smirked, knowing this mission was now done.

"I won't kill someone while they are done," he told the Elder. "It is not right, you are already in a great enough pain!" the Elder only smiled looking up at him.

"Draman," he spoke low. "Your words touch me, so few dragons have the heart like you do for a 'fair' fight. But if you don't kill me, you won't e the next Elder, and you won't have the help you need to stop the Dark Master. Please Steele," he stood up still wobbly. "Release my soul into the world, allow me to rest in peace and allow yourself to take my place as Elder of the Shadow Clan!" Steele eyes closed, his right claw glowing black lightly as he reopened them, moving closer to the Elder, bringing it up, the Elder smiled even more, eyes closed; as Steele thrust his paw toward his chest.

Brandon was lying on his bed, looking up with his hands behind his head. He was still somewhat pissed that he could not leave with the others, more of with Saira. But he understood that he would just slow them down. He hated how he felt so weak right now, not able to transform into a dragon, his 'true' dragon as he was told days before. Closing his eyes, he was greeted by the same whiteness around him, but Angle was not there, but another dragon, or as he thought was a dragon, all he could see was the outline of it.

"Hello Brandon," the dragon spoke to him as Brandon backed away. "It is time for you to meet Angle, to awaken me."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_In case you are wondering the things that going on with the group of three and Brandon are happening at the same time. _

Looking up toward the mountain before them, Ember, Saira, and Cynder were baffled by how large it was. They couldn't even see the top because it was past the clouds. Ember moved up and craned her head up, whistling lightly but loud enough that the other two could hear. They had made it to the spot just moments ago, having coming here in just under two days because the wind seemed to push them behind their back.

"A long way up huh?" she asked as the other two nodded.

"Very," answered Cynder. "How do we even know if we can even fly that high or even breathe up there?" Saira shrugged her shoulders moving up by her pink friend.

"If they can do it, then maybe we can too!"

"But they are master of the air," Cynder answered toward her. "Maybe they can because it's their element!" Saira frowned and made a sound under her breath. She knew Cynder was right. "But," went on the dragoness. "That's not gonna stop us right?" both females nodded their heads with grins on their faces. Saira wanted to get this done as soon as she could so she could return to Brandon, Ember the same with Cynder felt the same way as at once they started to fly up into the air.

The Draman back at the Cheetah village who was sleeping, looked toward the outline of the dragon, he could see it, but not at the same time which confused him.

"Why can't I see you?" he asked as the dragon laughed slightly.

"Because I have yet to taken form," the dragon answered. "You see, as you know Dramans are born with both the human mind, and the dragon mind. But Blackness did something to allow Greydor to be born along side me."

"So you're saying that I had two dragons inside my body?" the dragon nodded as Brandon frowned. "Great, well do you have a name?"

"No," he answered. "I am something more then what you think, I do not wish to take control of you're body as Greydor did or as the other dragon or human selves." Brandon was confused as the dragon moved forward then stopped. "No," he repeated again. "I wish to give you my power, my form so that you can transform again, and get that nasty scar off of you." He pointed to Brandon chest which was covered by his clothes.

"Alright!" cried Brandon. "Well what are you waiting for; do it!" the dragon slowly shock his head.

"Not so fast." The dragon answered. "You must prove to me that you want my power, I can not just willing give you it, you must prove yourself!" he flicked his paw as Brandon blue sword appeared in his hand as he looked down, the dragon backing up "You will not leave until you accepted my power and I give you it," he answered again looking at Brandon. "So get ready, and when you awaken, you will see Angle and be with you're mate." Brandon backed away with his blade. Not knowing what he was talking about, but it didn't matter now. All he had to do was attack him with full strength to prove he wanted this form.

"Let's do it then!" he cried running as his dragon self smiled lightly attacking as well.

All three dragons flew up, at times they would be pushed down by wind, but they would pull back up, grunting and panting. At last they found a spot where they could rest as all three flopped on the ground.

"This thing is higher then we thought huh?" gasped Ember as Saira nodded.

"We're not even halfway up and we're already tried!" Cynder thought for a moment as she looked up at the clouds, until she looked closer, she saw something, stairs?

"Girls, look!" both dragoness came out and looked up with her, both looking until they saw what she was pointing at. "Stairs, they weren't down here so maybe we're getting closer to the home of the Air clan!"

Brandon jumped to the side; almost getting slashed in the face with the dragon claw, he was panting a bit, sweat on his face as he backed away. He notice that looking down he saw that he was floating mostly, so in a way, he was fighting in nothing but air. Again the dragon attacked as Brandon shot up into the air looking down, seeing nothing of the dragon. He blinked in confusion until he heard the sound of his wings above him. Looking up he brought the blade up as his claws wrapped around it, sending the two down as Brandon grunted. The dragon mouth opened as blue fire was seen as the human Draman brought his own hand up and glowed it bright blue fire as the two collided; sending them both the opposite direction. Brandon didn't know which way was up down, left or right. Making sure he stopped his falling he looked up, to see the dragon looking back down at him.

"You will not bet me unless you accept me Brandon," he told him diving down to him at full speed. Brandon glared and brought the blade up to slash him as again they were pushed down; faster and stronger. Gripping the sword the dragon flung Brandon up into the air as he span and twisted. Looking down once he stopped he began to think.

"Accept him…" he muttered to himself as the dragon started to fly closer and closer with his claw and sharp nails out. Brandon brought his blade out before him, ready to strike him down, when he clicked inside of him. "Accept him…" he muttered again, now knowing what it meant. The dragon flying closer and closer, and when Brandon moved his blade to the side, he let it drop; the dragon sending his claw into his chest.

"So many…stairs…" Saira slump down a bit, breathing heavily; it wasn't that there was so many, just that they were so steep. Ember also slumped beside her as Cynder was up ahead looking back at them.

"Come on girls!" she cried. "We're almost there!"

"You said that half an hour ago!" cried the pink dragoness as she stood back up and made her way up with Saira behind.

"Well," she rubbed her head lightly. "I'm sure of it this time!"

"And you said that," Saira chuckled. "An hour ago," Cynder only rolled her eyes as the other two gave a light chuckle going higher and higher. When at last they stopped looking at a set of large doors. Craning their necks up, they saw that maybe ten fully sized dragons standing on top of each other couldn't even reach the top! The doors were covered what seemed to be markings of the history of the Air tribe, in the middle was what seemed to be a purple egg, while the seven elements stood around it.

"You know what I don't get?" Ember sated pointing to the door. "Spyro is the purple dragon that said to master all four elements, but we now know that their or seven, if he was legendary as the prophecy said, shouldn't' he learn all seven?"

"Well if you count his shadow form," Saira answered. "I guess he knows five, so that would leave water and air. But as we know ice is just water frozen, maybe he already knows how to use water and just needs to heat the ice up to use it."

"And air?"

"Well I have the power over wind," Cynder answered. "As well as Fear, Shadow, and poison." Ember looked over at her.

"I never got that Fear element,"

"It was from the Dark Master, it allows me to bring my foes greatest fear to life until they wish to just kill themselves to get away from it." Ember shudder just thinking of what her darkest fear would be if she would ever face it. Saira was about to go before the door to open it, when they opened on their own. Loud banging noises echoed as the door was fully opened, showing a large white fur covered white dragoness with long yellow fur going down her back to her tail; blue eyes looking at each dragoness as they looked back a little surprise.

"I see you have at last come to our home," the dragoness spoke. "I am the Elder of the Air tribe Angle," she bowed her head. "A pleasure to meet you three at last,"

"You knew we were coming?" asked Saira as she nodded.

"Yes," she spoke. "It was I who told Brandon about us in the first place, now come." She turned and started to walk away as the three looked to each other and followed behind.

The dragon claw was inside Brandon chest, nether moved as Brandon looked down as well as the dragon, a smile on his muzzle.

"At last," the dragon spoke. "You have accepted me." Brandon let out a sigh of relief inside of himself so he couldn't hear. It was a long shot, but he thought this was the best way to 'accepted' him.

"I don't feel any pain," he muttered low as the dragon looked up at him, still at his chest.

"Because I did not wish to truly hurt you Brandon," he pulled out, no blood coming out as he did so as Brandon felt something pushing him down until at last he felt ground; looking down he saw that there was grass below him, and then rock pathway; the same of Warfang. "Do you know why you're world, this world; is always white?" Brandon slowly shook his head. "It's because you are not truly happy, you are worried about everyone around you and makes you unhappy when they leave, or hurt. But look around now." He did as he was told, soon he saw that the white was going, walls buildings and sky and light was seen coming around him; he was in Warfang again.

"Warfang…?" asked Brandon as the dragon nodded.

"Yes," answered the dragon. "You see, everyone has a goal in life, and a happy place, this is you're goal and happy place, to bring Warfang back to it's glory!" soon dragons, moles, and even Cheetah were seen walking around laughing. They didn't seem to see the two as the dragon smiled. "Though I will give you my power, please…always be happy, for if you don't, whiteness should find this world again. If you are sad, rain will fall, and anger; crumble." Brandon looked toward him as he slowly started to fade away into him as Brandon groaned, now feeling the same pain he first felt when he first allow Greydor to take over his body. But before he could see himself into what he would be like; he blacked out, to only open them later, to find himself looking up into a room.

"What do you mean you told Brandon about you?" asked Saira as she walked up beside the Elder Angle, they had made their way into the city, which seemed to be hidden inside the large what they knew now as a dead volcano.

"I contacted him in his sleep to tell him or course." She told her. "And let me say, it was hard."

"Why didn't you tell Spyro or anyone else for that matter?"

"I knew," went on the dragon. "That anyone else would've told the Guardians as soon as they awaken of what they saw, it was made a rule that we could not return unless they wished, and me telling him about us as a big rule breaker."

"But why?" asked Ember as Angle sighed.

"You see," she started. "Malefor, before was corrupted, mastered all seven elements, and stopped Jabberwock, the true Dark Master and your future foe with the help of Brandon mother. Now I'm sure some of you now how Brandon came to be, I already know for I've been watching you all for a while now, seeing when I should step in to ask for help. Anyway, once Malefor went to the dark side in a way of speaking. The Water tribe left, they already knew that it was a bad idea to let him master all seven powers, but we needed his help to stop Jabberwock." She sighed lightly. "It was a mistake we would soon regret. My father was the last Elder, and the one that also trained Malefor in the way of the Air, when he went badly; my father stayed…until my mother was killed." She looked down as she stopped. "My father then thought to leave in order to keep me safe and everyone else, the Shadow dragons then were severing under him until they too left him to hide as well." No one said anything for a while until Angle seemed to smile. "And Saira, you are the mate of Brandon are you not?" the green dragoness nodded her head as Angle smiled. "Then, would you like to see him?"

"He's here?" Saira asked with a shock look as Angle smiled and pointed to a building, Saira looked up at her, giving her a look as if she didn't believe her at all. But Angle only smiled pointing to the building with her claw again as Saira only looked over and made her way toward it.

Saira slowly walked in, seeing that the Building seemed to be for healing dragons who were hurt, no one was in there as she could tell, turning to the first door she indeed see someone standing by the window, though it was a dragon. Its scales were a light blue, almost like the sky, nails white as pearls as it seemed that the side of his cheeks were pushed into three spikes on both side. White long and thins spikes went down its body until the base of his tail, the edge of his tail seemed to hold a large blade that held three points, the middle larger and longer, with one smaller spikes on the side. A set of horns were seen on the tip of its wings as they were folded on his back loosely. When he turned she saw that he had a black horn under his chin and a set of visible scales markings under each eye. A set of backward curved white horns were seen as blue eyes turned to her as well as her green to him. Saira didn't say anything; his white underbelly had a darker blue almost purple like outline.

"Um hello there," she spoke to him for the first time as he only smiled. "I'm looking for a…friend of mine; he's kinda different you know?" the dragon smiled lightly and chuckled.

"Is that all I am to you Saira?" asked the dragon as her eyes grew wide when hearing his voice. "A friend, that really hurts!" he chuckled lightly as Saira moved closer to him eyes still wide.

"B…Brandon?" she asked as he nodded lightly.

"In the flesh baby," she jumped on him at once and hugged him as he fell to the ground with a cry until he hugged her back, wings wrapping around her lightly.

_PLEASE READ! If you want to know what this dragon looks like aka me, go to __.com__ and you'll see it at the main page!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_First Lemon of the new book, not gonna tell you where so you better be prepared! _

"Are you sure you just didn't bonk your head or something?" Ember tilted her head as she asked Brandon her question. "I mean, 'happy place, rain if sad,' sounds like you ate something bad and you're brain going on overdrive!"

"You mean drugs?" Cynder looked over at him and tilted her head.

"What's a drug?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Never mind, look that's what happened and I'm telling you all the truth, it was weird yes…and I'm not believing it, but how to you explain me being a dragon again?" No one said anything as Angle cleared her throat.

"I understand that you may all have question and all that, but I must depart and you four should rest for the day."

"But we must go now!" cried Saira. "Who knows what's going on and we must go now!"

"I understand that Saira," Angle told her. "But, I have to tell the others and see who will go and who will stay, some of these dragons have never left the safety of this volcano, or flew to far away." Brandon went up and brought a paw to her shoulder.

"Don't worry Saira," he told her with a smile. "We'll go soon, and how soon Angle?" the dragoness looked up as if thinking.

"Give me a day," she told them. "And while you wait, there are rooms in our Temple, pick any one you wish and use them for how ever you fill fit." All four nodded as Angle gave them farewells as she left them alone.

"So what's it like being a dragon again?" asked Ember as the four walked together down the road. Some of the Air dragons watched them, some never seeing dragons from the outside ever before.

"It's a little weird," he told them. "Just think about it like this, you're laying down for hours, maybe days on end, and then when you have to wake up, you feel as if you're going to fall over. It's kind of like that, its going to take me a while to get use to walking on all fours again." Ember nodded looking him up and down, she never seen a dragon like he was before, if she wasn't Flame mate and Saira wasn't with him, she would've tried to date him.

"Brandon," the blue dragon looked toward Cynder as she stopped. "Spyro told me about who you're father really was."

"I thought it was Malefor," Ember whispered, not wanting to let the others hear.

"Yeah," Saira whispered. Brandon smiled lightly and shook his head. He began to tell them about how Blackness magic caused his dragon altered self to become two and how his real father was really the last Fire Guardian. "No way!" cried Saira as he told them as he smiled.

"I was surprised as well, you see; my father is the new Chronicle, so he can enter my dream or anyone else, and that's not all, you remember Grey?" they all nodded as Brandon smiled. "She's really my mother."

"What?" they all asked in confusion. "How is that possible?"

"From what she told me," he went on. "The Cheetah was close to death anyway, and allowed my mother to take her form when my mother was killed, she then lived her life in this world, as if waiting for me to come as well, and how I got here I don't know. My grandfather couldn't have sent me here since he wants me dead, maybe my father did; I'm not sure…" he shook his head. "Well none of that matter right now, what we have to do is rest and hope that Angle can bring the clan with her tomorrow."

"But what if no one wants to come?" asked Saira. "What do we do then?" no one said anything as they stopped.

"We'll see when that happens." Cynder said looking at the three friends. "But Brandon here is right, we need to rest and eat."

"You guys go ahead," Brandon told them. "I'm going to walk around a bit to get use to my new body." Saira yawned lightly as she looked almost close to falling over as Brandon laughed and nuzzle her. "And you should go to bed hon," he told her. "I'll be back later alright?"

"How will you find me?"

"Dragon nose remember?" he tapped his snout. "I have your scent now." She giggled lightly and licked his cheek as he returned the lick.

"Don't be gone too long alright?" Brandon nodded and made his way down the road; allow the three to go into the Temple into the room they picked.

The newly blue dragon soared though the air as he flew around the city, it reminded him of a smaller Warfang in a way. The voice of the dragon in his mind rang in his mind, about being happy. He was happy was he not? He had many friends, his mother not really dead, his father, a mate; so why wouldn't be happy. He landed on the edge of a roof and sat down as he thought lightly, closing his eyes, the image of Greydor black dragon form cruse his mind causing him to open them wide again. Greydor. Someone he trusted was now with Malefor, his own father in a way. Sighing he laid on the roof looking up at the star filled sky.

"Is he right?" he asked himself still looking up. "Am I really not happy, but why…why am I not truly happy, I mean I have all these people who love me and care for me…so why are I not happy?" he closed his eyes, as his past rushed past him, until he remembered one moment in his past.

_{Book one: A child Request}_

_"Alistair…why didn't you run…" he asked. He knew that Lyke would've told him to run. "Why did you stay and get yourself like…like…" he had to look away again. He was use to the sight of blood, but when a child was like this; he couldn't even look._

_"I wanted to be like my daddy," he answered. "And like you." Brandon looked back at Alistair as he smiled. "You're like a hero to me Brandon…and I wanted to be brave and fearless like you…guess I didn't become that huh…" he coughed sending a bit of blood on the ground next to him as Brandon went down to hold his wound._

_"I am not brave or fearless…" answered Brandon as Saira stood back to listen, her eyes glisten with tears as she watched the young Mole bleed."I go to where the battle is so that I can protect the ones that need protecting, and I am always afraid Alistair… I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up with everyone dead around me, that Saira was killed in her sleep. Even now I'm afraid that you will…" Brandon looked away again as Alistair looked up._

_"Can…you do me a favour?" Brandon looked back down at him as he pasted the Draman the sword his father gave the young Mole. "I know that Greydor…your alter self, and that you may have to kill him…can you…kill him with this?" Brandon held his hand out as he slowly curled his fingers around the hilt of his sword. The Draman bowed his head._

_"I…I will…" Saira moved back as a few Healers ran up toward Alistair, pushing Brandon out of the way as they began to patch him up as best as they could so they could move him. "I promise…" Brandon muttered under his breath as his gripped tighten on the blade, bloods pouring down his hands to the ground; but he felt no pain._

His eyes shot open at once, once he remembered that day, his paw clenching tightly.

"I promised Alistair," he muttered. "That's why I'm not happy, it's because of Greydor, we trusted him, and I trusted him…now he has to be stop before he helps bring the coming of Jabberwock!" he stood up at once as he looked up to the sky, then brought his paw to his chest before walking back toward his room where he knew he would find Saira.

The dragoness laid down on the bed of pillows that were given to her and Brandon for their bed, she couldn't really sleep knowing that Brandon was here but he was not even close to her at all in a way as well. The temple they were given, Cynder, Ember, and the green soon to be Guardian, picked different rooms away from the other so that they couldn't hear each other even if they were to yell. The sound of the door opening was heard as she moved her head from her spot on the pillow bed to see Brandon still in his dragon form walk in. The light from the moons outside the room bounced off his scales giving them a much darker blue then they already were as Saira gave him a warm smile as he returned the smile and closed the door with his tail.  
"I thought you were sleeping," Brandon told her as he moved beside and draped a wing over her as she moved closer to his chest, their scales rustling to each other as she brought his snout under his chin to nuzzle him  
"Couldn't sleep," she told him lightly looking up at him. "Where did you go?" Brandon sighed and looked up for a second.  
"Just went out to clear my head," he told her. "All of this is a little too much for me right now; I mean being a dragon again and then waiting for tomorrow to leave with the clan if we really are leaving with them." Saira nodded her head as she moved closer to him again and brushed her sides to his.  
"You know," she said with a smile looking at him. "There a way for that extra stress to leave your body." Brandon looked over with his blue eyes and raised an eye ridge.  
"Really?" he asked in a questionable voice. "How?" her tail moved toward his chest, trailing it up and down as his body shuddered lightly looking at her with wide eyes. She smiled and leaned closer, her lips pushing to his as both of their eyes closed; lips moving as one as they kissed with both hunger and passion. Brandon's new tongue made it past his lips into her mouth, she gave a surprised squeak, but when his tongue wrapped around hers, she seemed to enjoy it and allowed hers' to mingle with his. The dragon claw went to the dragoness back and rubbed her down to the base of her tail, causing her to shiver lightly at his touch as she brought her tail to wrap around his own. When they broke the kiss for breath, they smiled and kissed each other again.

Saira claw trail down his chest this time as she stood up, he looked up in confusion as she pushed him lightly on the side causing him to cry out at the sudden push to make his flop on his back. Already his now forming dragon hood was seen, it was pink slightly as Saira looked down. Since they mated while he was human, she knew that already while he was dragon it was much thicker, and maybe longer, but it wasn't at it full hardness.  
"Brandon," she whispered looking down at him, her head looking upside down to him at where he was laying looking up at her. "Do you remember when we first mated you licked me, calling it Oral sex, and then you said that a female could do that as well to her mate?" Brandon slowly nodded his head, his pink member growing still. She smiled and moved to his hind legs and tail, her tail dragging down his chest as he gulped slightly and shudder at the teasing she was doing to him. "Well," she whispered leaning her head down between his legs, her breath on his dragon member causing it to twitch. "Now it's my turn to return the favour."

His eyes grew wide as her head dipped closer, her tongue slowly coming out as she slowly dragged it from his base to his tip, causing him to shudder under her control. She gave a smirk as she heard him groan softly from the licking, as she started to lick more, she thought that she would hate the taste, but surprising her somewhat liking it. She found out that his tip was his most pleasurable place so she started to lick there, causing his hips to jerk a bit as she licked around there, before taking it in her mouth. He gasped louder at the feeling of something around his penis, her sucking and licking while bopping her head lightly with eyes closed. Already he could feel himself coming closer and closer, his toes curling toward the floor as his breathing quicken, and then; she stopped. He looked over at her to see her smiling, his member twitching slightly as he groaned, so close yet so far away.  
"Why did you stop?" he asked as she winked at him, straddling his hips like if he was still human with her tail down on his. Her slit rubbing on the underside of the blue dragon proof of maleness as he and she sheared a small groan.  
"I don't want you to cum just yet," she told him in a whisper, beside, do you mind licking me again like you did last time?" Brandon slowly nodded as she got off him, turning around and lifting her tail to him as he rolled to his feet and moved closer. When he was human he could smell a bit of her lust, but now, as a dragon it was ten times as powerful. He fought with ever fibber of his being to stop himself from pouncing her and making her screams his name over and over again. He fought this battle of mind over matter, by leaning in and slowly licking her. Her whole frame shook at his lick, his nose pressed onto her as he opened his mouth almost kissing her mound, his tongue darting inside to lick her out. She leaned her head back, moaning softly and whimpering at the feeling of something being in her once again. Because of all that was going on, they haven't been able to mate since the first night she asked to be his mate; the waiting made it all the better. With his new tongue he was able to dig in deeper then what he could when he was human, which cause his mate to lift her leg up to allow him to lick even deeper. And just like she did with him, her being so close to letting her insides go, he stopped. She growled slightly, but it sounded a bit of a whimper as she looked back. He smiled lightly, climbing over her as she spread her legs out and moved her tail out of the way. He made sure not to press too much weight on her; he didn't want her to fall over while matting, but she seemed to have a good grip at holding him up. Looking back they're eyes locked as they sheared a kiss again.

Brandon's hips jerked forward a bit, his tip entering her slowly as she gasped in the kiss and moved her head away, letting her head drop forward almost submitting as she moaned lightly as he pushed more into her. Her eyes tightly close as she started to feel how much larger he was as she gasped causing him to stop his movement. Her inside wrapped tightly around him as he shudder, leaning his head next to her as she nuzzled his cheek while panting looking at him.  
"Keep going," she gasped out. "And don't stop…" Brandon nodded slightly moving back and gripped his forearms around her hind legs, pulling back out and then pushing back in when the tip was all that was left. He was granted even more room to push in as she shudder, her juices from before leaking around his large member as he kept pushing more in. Again he started to move forward, until his hips met hers'. Moans feeling the room as he slowly rocked his hips back and froth, Saira head down as she breath heavily in and out as well as Brandon. She felt something tap her backside then, she didn't know what it was at first, but then she knew; his knot. Brandon made a small growl, leaning his neck forward and bit her neck, not enough to draw blood. This cause her to gasp and send her body into over drive, somehow him biting her was sending her body into a sex frenzy and she wanted more. Her hips rocking back to his as he thrust harder, the knot growing larger and larger as it came to its full ball like sate. Brandon didn't know why, but deep inside of him wanted him to thrust and bang her hard, tie to her and really claim her as his mate. His hips became nothing but a blur then, faster and faster harder and harder. Saira was now moaning loudly.  
"Harder Brandon!" she screamed out as he only growled over her neck, his growl cause her to shiver, as he pounded her from behind all the harder. With a loud pop, his knot was pushed in, and even then he was still thrusting. Saira screamed when she felt him tie to her, her body moving with his as he fucked her hard; until…

He let go of her neck and roared loudly as his climax came, Saira roared as well as hey both cummed together. Brandon hips jerking as he did so, and with his knot in, not even a drop poured out as dragon and dragoness moaned softly. Falling on their side, Saira cuddled closer to his chest, tail intertwined with one another as their labour caused hem to slowly fall asleep.

The next morning a knock woke them from their sleep, Brandon jerked awake, seeing that Saira was curled around his back to cover from the sun light that was coming in as he groaned looking toward the door.  
"Yes…?" he muttered as the door opened allowing Angle to walk in.  
"Good morning Brandon," she smiled at him lightly. "Good news, we are all leaving in an hour, so meet us at the gate when you and your mate are ready alright?" Brandon nodded her head as she left, looking over at Saira and licked her cheek lightly; waiting for her to wake up.  
"I wonder how Nathan and Spyro are doing?" he asked himself. "I have a feeling that Zelda and Steele have the Shadow dragons…"

Both the human and dragon moved fast though the woods, sounds of screaming came from behind them as Nathan glared toward the dragon fly gripping on Spyro horn.  
"You had to touch it didn't you?" he almost screamed. "You had to touch it and now we have whatever those mask wearing tribe are after us!"  
"Well sorry!" cried the yellow glowing bug. "How was I to know it was a trap!" as they ran faster, since Spyro couldn't fly because they had bows and had a great shot, they were stopped as a group jumped in front of them. They wear pelt of skinned wolves, wooden mask over their faces, some holding spears the other swords or bow. On part of the skin they could see they wear a marking what seemed to be waves. Spyro and Nathan backed away but they turned when they heard more moving all around them; they were trapped.  
"Well…" Nathan sighed looking around as they pointed blades and bows at them. "This majorly sucks balls!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Both Nathan and Spyro were both blindfolded, blade nipping the back of their neck, almost as if worrying them that they could slash though their skin and cause them to bleed heavily. Sparx was put into a small lantern, which he hated, since the last time he was in one when they were capture in the Cheetah village long ago.

"Look," the dragon fly cried banging the glass. "I don't know who you are, but you have no idea who you're dealing with!" the mask wearer that held him shoot the prison he was in as he was thrown from wall to wall, which shut him up.

At last, after what felt like hours, blind folds came off, causing them to cover their eyes in the bright light. Once the blinding light faded from being blinded for so long, they found themselves in a small village surrounded by trees. In fact their homes were made from the trees themselves! Looking up, the trees towered high over the sky, they were as thick or as round as a house, which were hollowed out with little windows and cloth to be used as the doors. But what caught Nathan and Spyro eyes more, were the one leaving in these tree homes; humans.

"Move it," grumbled the one behind them as they poked the two with their blades making them move forward a very large tree. As they went Nathan saw that many of the humans here were muttering and whispering to one another as they watched the two, plus the dragon-fly in his 'prison' move toward where their elder and oldest member lived. A few small children ran past laughing, but stopped and moved out of the way when they saw the purple dragon and tan skin human.

"Nathan," Spyro whispered to his human friend. "Is that what you looked like a child?" Nathan gave a slight nod of his head. "But how did all these humans get here, how _long_ had they been here?"

"Judging by the way they made the trees into their home," he answered looking around. "A very long time." Spyro agreed with him there, they couldn't just hollow out a tree, and not a tree like this. He knew that these tree were very strong and hard to bring down, it would've taken months if not years for the humans to do something like this. He was about to ask himself, when they were pushed into the temple tree.

"Well this is one of the worst days so far." Both were tied to post, Nathan with his arms behind the post and tied, as well as Spyro with his paws and wings tucked together.

"What about that time you were capture and Brandon saved you?"

"Okay this is number two…where's Sprax?"

"Up here!" they both looked up to see him dangling in the glass lantern as he swung back and froth as he banged the glass. "Now get me down before I kicks someone ass!" Nathan raised a brow.

"You don't even have legs to kick ass Sparx."

"You know what I mean Ape boy!" both dragon and human laughed a bit until a door beside them opened. The same mask wearers who brought them in made their way in, surrounded by a young looking female human. Her hair was as white as snow, her eyes a deep sky blue. Around her back she held what seemed to be a large metal like bow, a quiver around her hip which was filled with arrows that seemed to twist and turn.

"Cut them loose," she ordered them as they all looked at her.

"My lady," one said leaning closer. "Didn't the Water Dragons say to watch for a purple dragon?" Spyro and Nathan looked to each other in surprised. They knew the Water tribe.

"Just do as I say, I know what I am doing." They bowed and went behind the two and cut their bounds loose, once down Spyro flew up and grabbed Sparx, before landing back on the ground. "I am sorry for what happened travelers," she spoke to the two as she snapped her fingers making her guards leave. "But everyone here don't really trust any other dragons beside the Water Tribe." Both nodded to her as Sparx flew up to her nose arms crossed.

"Look here missy!" he cried. "You just messed with the hero of the world and his brother Spyro!" Spyro groaned as well as Nathan as he brought a hand to his face and shook it. He then grabbed the glowing fly and pulled him back.

"Excuse our friend." Nathan commented. "He's a little…cranky." Sparx huffed and flew onto Spyro head and sat down.

"I really do not blame him," she answered. "Now, before I can let you leave of this Temple to meet my father, I must ask; what are you doing here?"

Both started to tell their tale of who they were and what they were doing around here. Nathan also explained how he was sent from the human world, to here as a test subject to see if live being could be sent though.

"So you are from our home world?" the female asked as he nodded. "Hundreds of years since the first humans came here to live, some were lucky to go back in time with some of the other dragons." She shook her head seeing his glasses. "Are you a wizard?" she asked looking at him as Nathan shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," she answered. "A wizard was a one that sent us all here, or should I say, our forefathers, in fact…" she leaned closer to Nathan. "From what I seen in the pictures and stories being told of this wizard…you look a bit like him." Nathan eye brow rose as she only shook her head. "No, it may just be a series of events that you look like him. Now you say that you are looking for the Water Dragons, am I right?"

"Yes," answered Spyro moving up a bit. "We need their help in order to stop Malefor, as you might know as the purple dragon that caused all of this death." The human nodded her head.

"I do not know if you should go alone to see them," she told them. "I am like…a friend of the tribe, only I and those I choose may go to speak with them, to ask for their help, or advice."

"What kind of Advice?" asked Sparx speaking after a while of lying around.

"We had heard stories of the Dramans from the dragons," she started. "Some thought about matting with dragons and the dragon thought the same with the humans. There have been dragon and human mates around here. But for some reason, they never had a child. We still back them believed in married before sex, but the dragons never thought of this marriage to be useful. All you dragons do is choose a mate and then there, your mates." Spyro looked to Nathan as he nodded.

"I'll tell you more about it later." He nodded as Nathan looked up.

"However," the women went on. "In exchange for me helping you, I wish you to allow me to come with you."

The two human, dragon and dragon fly made their way toward the ocean where the female telling her name was Nina, told them where the Water Dragon would be. When Spyro asked why she wanted to come she answered with a simple answer.

"I want to see the world I now live in." she answered looking away from his gaze. Nathan looked over to her; a question was on his mind for a while and decided to ask her.

"Hey Nina," she looked over to him. "Our friend, Zelda, she's a Draman as well and her mother is human, she said that while she was here and then left back to the human world; which we don't know how. She gained longer life, how old are you?" Nina gave him an almost death glare.

"It is rude to ask a lady her age Nathan, but if you must know, I'm sixty."

"But you look almost my age!"

"And does this Zelda as well?"

"Well yeah," he answered. "Okay never mind I see where you're going with this." Nina only nodded as they pushed their way past the last of the trees coming to a large beach and large body of ocean. Pointed rocks tip shooting out of the water giving it a more sinister look. Nina made her way up to the water then stopped turning to the three behind her.

"Stay here," she told them. "You all need to be tested before entering the Water Dragon home."

"What's the test?" asked Nathan as she smiled.

"That's the thing, you must think it out yourself; now turn around and look into the forest and the test will begin." Sprax, Spyro, and Nathan looked to each other and shrugged, doing what she said as she smiled and disappeared.

"Ugh!" cried Sprax as he punched the ground below him. "We've been here for hours on end and nothing happened!" it was true, it was now night. Spyro sat still looking at the forest as Nathan trained with his skill to change his staff into other weapons. So far he could change it into a long thin blade which was gold, a bow much like Nina, and two smaller knives. He tried making a gun, but it seemed that he could only make what he knew, and since he didn't know how a gun was made, save the Gunblade; they never worked. "Damn human women, this is all just a joke I bet!"

"Easy there," Nathan answered. "Maybe this is the test."

"And how is standing around doing nothing a test?" Spyro sigh and shook his head.

"Simple," he answered. "In the battle field you have to wait to see you're enemy weak point, to do this you have to have patience."

"Yeah," answered Nathan. "I think that's what their doing, seeing how long we'll stay here until we give up and leave."

"Good job you two." All three shot around to see Nina standing there, smiling. While behind her stood a large dark blue dragon. It wore no wings, so it looked more like a Drake that walked on all four, eyes a deep water blue as markings that seemed to move like the water were seen on his body. He brought his head down to the three looking at each. His claws were as blue as the rest of his body, no tail blade or spikes were seen on his body as his eyes traveled over the three.

"Are you the three who wishes to speak to our Elder?" he asked in a deep voice as the three nodded. "Fine, follow me." He turned while picking Nina up with his tail to put her on his back and made his way to the water. Slamming his paw down the water rippled and a path rose out of the water as well as a large cave. "And best hurry," he called back. "This path will close in thirty seconds." With that they all started to run.


	14. Author Note New Story idea Spyro on hol

**Author Note**

Hello all Brandon Casey here to give you some info what's going to happen in the story, for one, it is going to be put on hold for a while until I can think of a chapter for it, and I also have a new story idea which is what will be talking about.

What If Digimon and humans did have kids together, and those human Hybrids (yes I'm all for the hybrids) were able to transform into Digimon as well? This story will be the tale of four friends, who find out that each our half Digimon and must go into the Digital-world to save their kidnapped family, as they go they are met by new friends, foes, and learn the power hidden within them, will they win or will they lose?

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

I one of the four main people will be my OC Brandon, the other three can be yours if you wish, you must tell me first that you want to be in it then tell me what Digimon is your other half and other things, height, eyes, skin, hair, clothing, and the way they act. If once the three slots are filled that's it! No more unless I wish it, sorry. The Spyro story will continue as soon as possible!


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

A whole city under water! This is what Spyro, Sparx, and Nathan saw when they were allowed down the cave. Every dragon down there, young and old held no wings like the dragons they were use to see, some held strange markings like the first water dragon they saw, and they seemed to ripple once they would use their element. Nina still sat on the back of the water dragon, who spoke to himself Brine, son of the Elder himself. He didn't speak to the three outsiders, but did whisper to Nina from time to time.

"Are you really leaving with them Nina?" he hissed low enough not to allow the other behind him to hear. "What if they are working with the Dark Master, I may have been young…but I still remember seeing my friends and family die from that purple one claws!" Nina petted his neck softly then rubbed him.

"You know I always wanted to live that place Brine," she whispered. "And plus I want to help them."

"If you wanted to leave so much…" he muttered. "You could've asked me, and I would've left with you."

"Then that would mean that everyone would know of our feelings." He sighed and looked away as she sighed as well looking back at the three. "We are almost there, the Elder may be a bit…cranky, but that's just because he hasn't seen battle in so long, so don't get him enraged."

"In other words," answered Nathan. "Sparx…don't talk."

"Hey…"

As the three waited outside in the hall of the Temple, Nathan started to work on his powers, snapping his fingers he was able to change his staff into different kind of weapons, bows, knives, swords, even gauntlets that could bring claws out that were made for speed. Some Water dragons were outside watching, wide eyes in both confusion and amazement of that the small human could do. When the door opened to show Brine walk in, he only grunted and thrust his head behind him as he walked back in. The group saw this as their way of going in, and followed. Nina stood beside Brine when he entered as a large blue dragon sat on a pillow throne. Like some of the other dragons, he held the same marking on his body, tail wrapped around him as battle scars were seen, his right eye was closed and brown from was seemed to be lost of scales and skin. His lower right jaw clawed a piece of his foot missing. Nathan gulped at the way he looked as well as Sparx. Spyro tried to hide his fear, but even he was somewhat scared of the dragon before them.

"So," answered the dragon in a deep rumble voice much like Brine. "Another purple dragon is born so it seems. Do they call you the one to save us all as well?" He slowly nodded as the dragon snorted. "We thought the same with Malefor, and look what happened, we were force to hide or our kind would've been killed off!" he shook his head slowly. "But we lived, under the very thing we control, and you wish for us to help a battle we knew was a losing fight?" Spyro walked up a bit to look at him.

"Please you must understand," he spoke. "Malefor is trying to summon someone known as Jabberwock, and we need all the help we can!" the dragon head jerked to the smaller dragon.

"Did you saw Jabberwock?" Spyro nodded. "Hrm…so the world is close to the end so it seems. But no matter, this is not our fight; my answer is no."

"But…" Spyro stopped when Nathan walked up.

"What's your deal?" asked the human. "You know we need help and you're refused?"

"That's right," answered the dragon. "Why should I risk the lives of my clan for a losing battle? You're all fools if you think you can beat Jabberwock."

"He was beaten before right?"

"Only by luck, we don't know how, but something came from a blue portal or some sort and defeated him." Nathan and Spyro shared glances. "But no matter, you're traveled was wasted, you may leave."

"We're not going anywhere!" Nathan walked up a bit, his arms shaking. "You say you don't want to harm you clan, I can understand that, but what if Malefor finds this place, what then?"

"We'll fight him and kill him." Nathan snorted something he never done.

"Oh, so your high and mighty in killing him yourself? Then why don't you help us? Oh I think I know, you're nothing but a coward!"

"Boy!" the dragon roared standing up and growled moving snout to nose with the human. "You have no idea who I am or what I can do! I can easily kill you with just a paw!"

"Then prove it then!" his head recoiled back as the human spoke. "Battle me in a fight, not to the death but a fight. You win we will leave and never return, but if I win; you must come with me to help us beat this darkness!" The dragon snorted and gave a toothy grin backing away.

"As you wish human," he spoke. "Spread the word, seems that a battle is going to take place after so long!"

Nathan stood inside what seemed like a large looking arena, it seemed almost every Water dragon was here, many yelling not being able to wait for the fight that would soon come and see if they would leave to help, or stay here and hope for the best. Nathan wore his golden Armour, but unlike when he was wearing it when enraged, his eyes stayed the same, allowing him to stay clam as he held his spear in hand. He closed his eyes as he heard a gate open, as the dragon elder made his way in. the area screamed with cheers as he made his way in. taking a look at the human before him, he gave a puzzle look but thought nothing of it as he got ready to fight the small human who thought he would beat him in a battle of strength.

"Are you ready boy?" Nathan nodded bringing the staff to his side as the dragon began to circle him.

(My Sprit will go on-Dragonfroce)

The dragon was the first to move into a run, jumping to slash the human down and end this quickly, but Nathan was no where to be seen once he hit the ground, turning around he saw him running toward himself, his staff glowing until it turned into two golden gloves with large knuckles. The dragon roared and ran toward the human again as Nathan skidded and slid below his belly, bringing both hands out punching him hard in the gut causing the dragon to cry out in surprised and pain as he flew up in the air a bit. Nathan then changed his gloves back to the staff as he brought his hands out, glowing a deep yellow as the dragon was hovered in the air. He yelped in surprised until Nathan grunted bringing his hands down to the ground causing the dragon to slam into the ground as well. Nathan repeated the attack many times until he unclenched his hands sending the dragon to the wall with a large grunt in pain.

""Why…you…" the dragon roared as the ground shook with his anger, Nathan struggled to stand as towers of water shot from the ground, so fast they would price anything that got in their way. Nathan glared as he snapped his fingers turning the staff into two twin blades as he ran and slashed though the water to jump though, until at last he jumped and slammed kick the dragon hard sending him toward the ground, when he was about to stand, Nathan brought the blades to his chin. The Elder was breathing heavy as he bowed his head lightly. "I….yield."

_I know its short, but im not intot he story at the moment and this was the best idea I had so sorry_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Air tribe was the first to arrival to the village of the Cheetahs; the village grew more since the last time the three females and Draman were last there, reaching out closer to the river. A tower was seen as well as a loud blow horn was heard as the dragons made their way down to the village, or small city. Angle, Brandon, Saira, Cynder, and Ember took the lead as the Guardians were seen making their way toward them as they all landed outside the gates.

"I see your mission was a good one," answered Volteer as he moved closer. "Angle is that you? My you have grown so much since I last saw you!" Angle rolled her eyes.

"We were only children Volt, how have you been?" the two old friends gave old stories as Flame went up to Ember, they both sheared nuzzles and kisses with each other for being away from each other for so long. Cynder brought her head around to see if Spyro was back yet, but finding no sight of the purple dragon.

"Hey," Snow walked up to her friends looking at Brandon, not knowing who he was. "Who's the dragon? He doesn't look like an Air Dragon." Brandon only smirked as Ember, Cynder, and Saira snickered lightly as the white dragoness turned to them. "What, what is it?" Terrador also saw the new dragon as well, Volteer also moving to see him as well as eh at last spoke.

"It's me you guys." They all backed away save for the three dragoness and the Air tribe, body glowing slightly, the dragon body morphed into the body of Brandon, his black hair now having a white almost like lighting blot in his hair, his clothing matching his scales in a way, blue pants, a blue over shirt, and white insider shirt. His eyes were a deep sky blue, much like when he was dragon.

"Brandon!" Flame almost yelled. "Man, where have you been? Well we know where you were but I mean how you got there, and how did you get your dragon body back…err…different I mean."

"It's a long story," he answered looking at Angle as she nodded slightly. "How about we talk somewhere else?"

"You do know," Terrador rumbled deep in his chest. "That if the war wasn't going on and you contacted Brandon or anyone else for that matter, you would've been banned to the underground world." Angle sighed and nodded.

"A risk I would've gladly taken to see that Brandon would get his dragon form back, so what has happened once these young one went to find us?" Volteer walked up and brought a map to the table.

"Warfang has long been empty, some are wishing to bring dragons in to see if it truly is empty, but we still fear they are near. Maybe in the underground tunnels they are there?"

"Ether way," answered the earth dragon as he looked toward the map. "We can't risk the chance of staying her to long, maybe our old temple back in the forest would be our best bet, and at least there we know that there are some crystals we can use there."

"What about those damn apes?" Snow asked looking toward her other guardians and friends. "Sure they have helped out a bit, but I still let to trust them fully to allow them to live so close to the others, from what I heard the old temple was not as large as the temple of Warfang, and there, we would have no choice but to be close to them." Vloor was already there, and in his mind he wanted to struggle the dragoness for saying that, but he knew his Alpha would not allow that, so he kept it in.

"In life," answer Brandon closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "There will come a time when we must make a choice, what is better, the way we feel or what is better for everyone? I will not allow the Apes to be to far when they can help us, so with you here, I ask; will you allow them to stay close to the group form now on?" Volteer and Terrador turned to each other as Flame looked up at them, even Snow looked up. She knew what they were going to say, even though she didn't agree to it at all.

"I think its best," answered the yellow dragon. "That we allow them to stay close, but heed the warning Brandon, if they do turn, many may turn on you." Brandon nodded, knowing full well of the risk he was getting himself into.

Spyro and Nathan soon returned with the Water dragons behind them, Nina walking beside the human and once Snow rushed out to see him, stopped and gave a death like glare toward Nina.

"You must be Snow," she said looking at the eye level dragoness. "I heard much from your mate about you, it is a great thing to meet the new Guardian, I am deeply sorry for your lost of a friend." Snow only glared lightly still at the female because of how close she was to Nathan, sighing, the human went to her side and held her close in a hug and gave her a quick kiss which she returned.

"I missed you," she whispered lightly as Nathan nodded.

"As I for you," he answered back as the two made their way toward the lake. Spyro and Cynder sheared somewhat of the same jester once they saw each other again. Volteer looked toward the sky where he saw his daughter leave with the other two dragons, waiting for her to return. Truth be told he wasn't a good father to began with, Zelda could care for herself, but he still wished to know she was safe from harm ways. He didn't wish to lose two females he greatly cared for. Looking down at the small puddle, seeing his own grave face, for a moment he thought he saw Morgan, but once he blinked; nothing. He sighed heavily until he felt a touch on his foreleg. Looking down he was surprised to see that it was Zelda standing beside him with her hand on his leg, also seeing that it was pretty dark out.

"Hey dad," she spoke to him as he smiled lightly.

"Hello Zelda," he answered back. "I hope the job was done?" she nodded as he nodded back and looked forward toward the two moons. Zelda did as well, looking up as the grass seemed to glossing with the moonlight.

"I heard about us moving to the old temple," Zelda said. "Do you think this is the best course of action?"

"It is," he answered. "They know we are here, and at least in the temple we can have some inside, more of the women and children and wounded to tend to them without fear of attack!" Zelda only sighed looking up at him and nodded.

"I guess you're right," she answered. "But still…it's going to be weird fighting with the Apes, from what I heard they are the enemy." Volteer nodded.

"This is indeed a strange world, when humans and dragons can have children, and Apes are on the dragon side!" Zelda nodded and laughed with her father as they both sat next to each other.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"He attacked me first!" cried a Ape, a young one at that, close to the age of Brandon as his body shook with rage as he stood next to a white ice dragon who snarled at him. "There was a misunderstand, yes I agree to that, but he full on attacked me first!"

"That's not true!" cried the dragon. "He threw that spear right for my head, they are all monsters!"

"Like you're kind killing us when you roam in our land we lived in before you came!"

"Enough!" Terrador slammed his tail down causing dragon and Ape alike to jump slightly. It was Terrador job, as well as Brandon who stood beside him in human form to deal with any sort of fight like this between the two races. Some Cheetahs came with them like Hunter, but so far nothing had happened between the cats and monkeys. "Better, now let me see if I get this straight. Na'r," he turned to the Ape. "You were training in spear throwing when young Crin here step in front, causing the mark he now has on his cheek?" the dragon winced from the pain a bit as the Ape nodded. "And you," turning to the dragon. "Claim that he threw it at you in the sense to kill you?"

"What lease is there!" he question. "Apes are mindless and killers. They will kill us all!" Terrador sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Terrador," Brandon whispered as he leaned down. "I went to the scene; it seemed that area is used for training for the Apes in spear throwing. I saw an Ape and dragon who both told Crin not to go in there that their may be throwing spears, he refused to listen and went on it." Terrador nodded his head looking up at the dragon.

"It has come to my ears that you were warned twice about the area is that true?" the dragon didn't say anything. "And you think it the Ape fault that you were hurt?"

"Yes…" he muttered as Terrador sighed again.

"Na'r," he turned to the Ape. "You are free to go, Crin you are to apologies to him and then report to Hunter, he will have a job ready for you when you get there." The dragon gave a small sorry and left as Na'r bowed his head to the two and left. "Two days here and already we had more fights then we can chew!" Brandon nodded.

"No one said it would be easy," shaking his head and yawning. "Let's just be glad that the dragon wasn't killed."

"Yes this is true," he answered looking at the Draman as the two made their way out of the room they used as a court room. Some Apes were working on building swords and shields, Ape with Snow close by his side also helped, showing them different ways to strengthen them, also making bows or crossbows for them using his new fond skills. The Water dragons outside were busy making a working river close to them so they would not have to go to far to drink, and if any were to attack, they were closer to allow them to fight and fend them off easily. The Shadow dragons were no where to be seen, some speaking to their new Elder Steele while others staying deep in the shadows around them. The Air tribe sent many of their dragons high in the air to scout every few hours in case of an attack, so far none. "Do you really think that some day the Apes and dragons will live in peace?"

"I sure hope so Terrador," he answered. "I mean…why did this silly hate start anyway?"

"Not even I know," he answered. "From what my father told me it was about land, my mother told me it was just because we we're stronger and they feared us."

"Hrm…" Brandon thought about this but pushed it away from his mind. When just then, Flame was seen running toward them at full speed. "Hey Flame what's…"

"No time…" he gasped. "Wind dragons…found a…small army of…Metal Apes, lead by a dragon and a human riding it!" Brandon eyes bugged wide, as well as Terrador. "They said they landed to the north, Steele is already there and I thought about getting the rest of the Guardians and you!" Brandon nodded as well as the earth dragon as Terrador took into the skies with Brandon close behind.

Steele watched as he saw the Metal Apes stood tall, they seemed more robots then flesh now, one eye glowing red, a robotic arm showing, and the core now showing as well. Behind those Apes stood a large female dragoness, black as Steele if not blacker with long black horns on her head and sides. A wicked tailblade showing as her jaws opened to show a snarl like smile causing Steele to flinch back a bit.

"Hello Steele," she called out to the dragon. "It's been a long time has it not?"

"Yes…" he answered. "But not long enough so it seems."

"So it seems to you," she smiled. "We've missed you," pointing to herself and then to the female human, her skin pale lightly, looking around her mid twenties, long black hair and even darker eyes. Ever her clothing was dark almost sinister like.

"What do you want?" asked the Draman looking toward the dragoness who smiled.

"Master Malefor wishes for both you and the Draman known as Brandon to join us," she smirked lightly. "Or kill you both if you refused, of course I won't kill you, but you know what my skills are if I get in your head." Steele growled lightly causing both females to laugh, until Volteer, Flame, Snow, and Terrador with Brandon running up behind them, appeared in the mist. "Speak of the dead god," she went on. "We were just talking about you Brandon." The Draman blinked in a puzzle like sate but shook it off drawing his blue blade.

"What is it you want, who are you?"

"My name is of no importance right now," she answered. "As of what I want, it's you and Steele, isn't that right…" she turned to the Shadow Elder. "My son."

_Yes its short for many reason. One been a while to me since I updated this so here a short one to keep you still one, two I forgot their names _Steel Strife _the one who owns Steele for the human and dragon and three; just to lazy LOL so Steele Strife if your reading this please give me the names of the two again, until then this is on hold sorry!_


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Steele claws gripped the earth below him as the dragoness spoke of which she was, everyone that was there, save the human metal apes, turned to Steele was half surprised looks. Looking at the black dragoness then to Steele, Brandon could see some sort of similarity between the two, and even looking at the human female. While in his other form Lyke, she looked like him. Steele just gave a soft growl as the dragoness laughed lightly, as well as the human. A growled rippled though the jaws of Steele, specks of his shadow fire made their way though his clutched jaws and curled around his mother.

"Oh come, now Steele," answered his mother as he growled again louder. "Just come with us peacefully, I think the Master would hate it if we had to bring you back near to death."

"You can tell Malefor," Brandon spoke after getting over his shock of meeting Steele mother. "That he can go fuck himself! We will never join him!" the dragoness laughed heartily as well as the smaller human as she eyed Brandon, which caused him to flinch back a bit. The way she looked toward him, made him feel she wasn't looking at him, or though him, but inside him. Saira saw Brandon face as she growled toward the human making Brandon awaken from his somewhat daze. The dragoness only shook her head.

"If you two don't come with us," she pointed a claw finger to them both. "We'll just destroy this place right now!"

"I have a better idea," she, the human, and everyone else looked toward Steele. "We do this like the dragon of old; we do a fight to the death, our strongest with your strongest! We win, you leave, you win, and we'll come, simple as that, what say you Synthesis; will that work out?" the black dragoness thought for a moment and a wicked smiled grew on her face.

"As you wish, but, you have to be the one that fights!"

"I don't like this one little bit," Muttered Brandon as Steele watched as his own mother turned to the human girl and spoke to her lightly, as the two females turned to the group they had as if picking who would fight. "I mean, what if she herself goes and fight you? Do you really think you can kill your own mother?" Steele didn't answer at first, lost in his own train of thought, when he did answer he made sure that Brandon couldn't see his face.

"I do know this Brandon," he answered simply. "But, my mother is part of the Dark Master, she once even tried to use dark magic on me to stay with Malefor even though I didn't want to. I know she is also controlling that human over there as well with the same magic." He looked over at the young women; Brandon saw his look as he looked from him to her.

"Do you know her?" he asked. "A old friend, a old lover?"

"She's my younger sister." Was all he answered as he pushed past Brandon toward the others.


	19. Note

I plan on remaking this story, for many reasons, one, yes I'm still alive for all who thought I'm not lol, and two, well I thought to myself, maybe I could make it a little better, the whole story didn't make sense to me now that I think about it. Many of the people in the story will still be in there so don't worry, and if you want your dragon if you have one in the story, just ask and ill see what I can do.


End file.
